The One That Got Away
by peach83
Summary: How far would you go to win back the heart of the one person you knew you shouldn't have let go? JK, set ten years later...
1. The Realization of Jessie Sammler

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

By: peach83

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing Jessie and Katie and the rest of the others to make a future fic. They still belong to ABC.

SYNOPSIS: It's ten years after the Gay-Straight Alliance. The famous kiss between Jessie and Katie in the attic didn't happen. Katie chickened out and never went up to pretend she's getting the sweater back. She convinced herself that Jessie was definitely straight anyway, yet loved her so much, and knew that friendship isn't what she wanted. So, instead of taking what she can get, a.k.a. friendship with Jessie, she decided to just have nothing than not have enough. It's not like Jessie's giving her the time of the day anyway. So, Katie cut Jessie out of her life to mend her broken heart. When Katie finished highschool, she left Chicago and never came back since then. Jessie is now 27 years old and a successful pediatric surgeon in LA. Meanwhile, Katie is 28 and she's a writer based in London. Tad and Grace had unexpectedly fallen for each other and will be getting married soon.

**Part 1THE REALIZATION OF JESSIE SAMMLER**

In one of the busy streets in LA that slightly cold night, Dr. Jessie Elizabeth Sammler of the Los Angeles General was driving like a lunatic in the highway, hurrying to get home. She just finished a tiring 16-hour shift. One of her colleagues failed to get in the other night due to some fever, and she delightfully filled in. Not unusual for Jessie, she loves working. She has nothing much to do at home anyway. She lives at a beautiful dream house in Laguna Beach, but then, she's alone, and despite how hard she tried, the atmosphere in the house is not so relaxing at all, but rather depressing and melancholic. She let out a deep sigh.

_I don't know what's going on with me. I've been thinking of a certain person a lot lately. Someone whom I thought I really hated. She hurt me afterall, said goodbye for no reason at all. Or may be she has a good reason, and I'm simply not that important for her to let me know about it. Great Jess, you're wallowing in self-pity again. That's why you became a surgeon instead of a psychologist. You freak out a lot._

The car driving ahead suddenly halted and Jessie was caught off-guard. It was almost too late and she would have crashed right on to that car, when her reflexes decided to work and her foot automatically stepped on the brakes. Her BMW swerved a little but stayed on the road and stopped just in time. She let out a deep breath as she felt her cold sweat drench her forehead. _That was close. _For a moment, she could hear her heart beating so loud, she got irritated by its own sound. She reached for the sound system and turned the radio on. To her utter annoyance, Billie Holiday's song God Bless the Child came on. As if it was some contagious disease, she slammed the sound system off, her hands now sweating.

_Fuck, there are how many songs in the world and they had to play that one… It's not even April yet and I think I'm being fooled… Why the hell am I thinking about her?! Do I really want her back in my life? We don't even know each other anymore. She was my bestfriend… Just my bestfriend…_

When Jessie reached her beach house, she felt so tired and slumped on the couch, thoughts still rambling in her head. Same thoughts had been running in her head lately, her heart silently telling her that it's time to make things right. But what's right?

She didn't realize she fell asleep right there and then. And even in her dreams, she thought about her… The one and only, Katie Singer.


	2. Katie Singer, Moving On

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

by peach83

**PART 2KATHERINE SINGER, MOVING ON**

London, England... Katherine Singer, now one of the best fiction writers in Europe, silently entered her stylish loft. She just arrived from airport, after a weekend of skiing in the French Alps with her English friends, Jane and Diane. She put her luggage down the floor and headed to look out and savor the nice view in her balcony. As usual, she was alone again. She never liked company anyway. It's her own private haven, and not much people are allowed in. Only few people were let in, which means her family. Not even her ex-girlfriend Michelle was able to spend much time inside this loft with her. They usually just stay over at Michelle's place whenever they want to be together. It hurt Michelle a bit, she knew Katie's reason afterall, but she dealt with it. Michelle's the only real girlfriend Katie has ever had since Tara Brody in highschool. It's just never easy to connect with anyone. She tried, but she felt it once, and it felt great. And she never found that connection again, ever, other than the only person outside of her family that she'd possibly allow inside her loft, ever.

It was Jessie Sammler.

But Jessie was never even her girlfriend. Trying so hard to find that connection with a lot of different people when she arrived in London to study more than ten years ago was like digging to find a blue diamond. She ended up having one nighters with strangers, mostly girls that had blond hair and blue eyes. Then came Michelle.

She's a brunette, has chocolate brown eyes, nice personality, and like Katie, she was very charming. Physically, she's Jessie exact opposite, and Katie liked it that way. Nothing to remind her of the one great love she could never have. Michelle didn't necessarily swept Katie off her feet, but hey, Katie really liked her. They were together for two years, but it didn't work out between them, no matter how both of them tried. Michelle had to go back to LA, or so she said, so they ended up just being friends. They kept in touch through email, and they call each other whenever they have time.

_Shit, I can't dwell in this pain anymore, it's pathetic... Please, let me let you go... But why can't I even let myself do that?_

As Katie closed her eyes, pain started wrapping her heart again. Despite of the distance, despite of the time, nothing had changed. Thoughts of her could still hurt her.

_Please Jessie, let me let you go... _Katie let out a deep sigh, and hastily wiped the tears before it fell down from her eyes.


	3. Forces of Nature

**PART 3FORCES OF NATURE**

Evanston, Illinois... At the Manning Manor... Grace Manning entered the back door of her mother's house without knocking. Her mother Lily was currently looking for something in the icebox and obviously not finding anything, she slammed it shut. Her eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter walk in with a bag of grocery in her hands. After unloading the bag of groceries on the kitchen table, she gave her mother a hug.

"Hi mom." Grace greeter her mother with a smile.

"Hi sweety. You're a savior. Rick forgot to drop by the grocery this morning. I was panicking on what to prepare for dinner!" Lily exclaimed.

"Mom, it's okay. Relax." Grace chuckled at her mother. She's too much of a worrier sometimes. She guessed that maybe Jessie's mom, Karen, was rubbing it off on her, and it was kind of funny.

"So, have you talked to Jessie?" Lily asked Grace. But before Grace could answer, her 11-year old brother Joshua, came rushing to the kitchen.

"Hey---" Joshua trailed off upon seeing his eldest sister. "Grace! You're here!" Joshua ran around the kitchen and hugged Grace tightly. "Are you staying for dinner?" Joshua beamed. Grace still couldn't believe how much he resembles Jessie than any other member of the family.

"No Josh, I just brought some food. I'm going to dinner with Tad." She patted Joshua's head and messed his hair a bit.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Lily asked rather disappointedly.

"We have to go through other details of the wedding, mom. She sighed. She never realized it would take so much of her time just putting the wedding together. "Thanks for helping me with everything."

"You're my daughter, I'm supposed to busy myself with your wedding. Why don't you invite Tad over so we can have dinner together? It's been a long time since we dined as a family anyway, and Joshua really misses you." Lily smiled.

"Would that be okay? I mean, I'm really hungry, and I don't feel like driving just to meet Tad at the restaurant tonight."

"Call him then." Lily pondered on what to prepare for dinner.

"Can we have pizza?" Joshua asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, we're not having pizza tonight." Grace answered her brother.

"Why not?" Joshua was whining like he always does when he doesn't get what he wants.

"Because pizza is not dinner. Maybe next time, Josh." Grace grinned at her little brother.

"Jessie would let me have pizza anytime I want. Why can't Jessie be here?" Joshua mumbled and pouted as he walked out of the kitchen. Grace and Lily couldn't help but smile but smile at each other.

"He's too obvious." Grace said in amusement.

"What?"

"It's obvious that Jessie is his favorite sister." Grace wasn't hurt by that fact, and she was rather entertained seeing her youngest sibling turning out to be a younger male version of her once archnemesis-stepsister.

"I'm gonna call Tad." Grace walked to the nearby kitchen phone.

"Oh, the florist wanted to see you tomorrow. She wants to show you her proposed decorations. You should call her."

"Thanks mom, but after I talk to Jessie." Grace reached for the kitchen phone and dialed Tad's number first. Tad agreed to come over. Right after hanging up with him, Grace dialed Jessie's California number.

Laguna Beach... Jessie was still sleeping on the couch. She never even had the chance to change her clothes. She was jerked from sleep when the phone rang. Without opening her eyes, she sat up, reached for her telephone, and spoke.

"Hello..." Jessie said groggily. She felt so tired, she just wants to slam the damn phone. Then, hey eyes shot wide open upon hearing Grace screaming on the other line. She was so ecstatic, talking really loud and fast, she couldn't understand a thing. Now she's sure she wont be able to go back to sleep. Jessie made sure that her ears are now far enough from the ear piece of the telephone. Then she screamed on the mouthpiece.

"Grace, what the hell?! Trying to shatter my eardrums into pieces?!" She got up from the couch, slightly annoyed, which only satisfied Grace. That was her intention. Jessie finally calmed down.

"I could feel you grinning from here. I bet you did that on purpose?" Jessie asked knowingly and headed to the kitchen for coffee.

"_Wow, that's a big progress. Our sisterly connection is really starting to improve, isn't it?"_ Of course, Grace was grinning. Her plan to mess up her stepsister's night (or Jessie's afternoon, considering the time difference in California and Illinois) worked. She could hear Jessie's sigh on the other line.

"So, why did you call? What's worth enough to get me out of my precious sleep?" Jessie inquired seriously, but she was smiling, messing around with her stepsister as well.

"_Well, obviously, you didn't get a word that I was saying---" _Grace was cut off by Jessie.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grace, but I didn't get any word that you were SCREAMING." Jessie was grinning now, as she put some coffee on the maker. Grace giggled on the other line.

"_Jessie, there's something I want you to do for me."_ She suddenly turned serious that made Jessie pause for a while.

"Okay." Jessie turned serious too.

"_I would like you to be my maid of honor, Jess."_ Grace smiled. Jessie stood leaning against her kitchen table in a trance for a while. She couldn't believe it at first. But when she finally got a grip of reality, it hit her. Grace is getting married!

"Oh my God! You and Tad are getting married?!" Jessie was ecstatic.

"_Yes Jessie, we are."_ Grace still had that proud smile on her face.

"And... You want me to be your maid of honor?" Jessie was in disbelief.

"_Yeah, and I'm still waiting for your answer, your know."_ Grace knew Jessie wouldn't say no.

"Of course Grace, I'll be your maid of honor, I'd love to! But... What about Zoe?"  
Jessie asked worriedly. Zoe hates being excluded in important things like this. She worried about what her reaction might be when she gets to be Grace's maid of honor and not her. Zoe is Grace's real sister, afterall.

"_What about her?" _ Grace frowned. She has no idea why Jessie sounded so worried.

"She would want to be a part of your wedding. I mean, she's your real sister, Grace."

"_And what are you, my fake sister? Jessie, you're my sister too."_ Grace smiled again. On the other line, Jessie couldn't stop herself from smiling either. She was really glad that she and Grace were able to repair their used-to-be strained relationship. Well, they were teenagers back then anyway, and both of them had so much angst in highschool.

"_To tell you the truth, I planned to have 2 maids of honor. And of course, that would have been you and Zoe. But she couldn't make it on my wedding, she has examinations and all. She promised to be home on Thanksgiving though... I really want you to be my maid of honor, Jess, and Zoe's definitely cool with it."_ She assured Jessie.

"_Although..." _Grace continued, then trailing off.

"What?" Jessie narrowed her eyes. She knew that tone.

"_She made me promise something."_ Grace expressed in mock regret.

"What did you promise her? Not my first born child, I hope." Jessie had a bad feeling about what Grace was about to say.

"_Zoe's not really good with kids, so, no... She gets to be your maid of honor, on YOUR wedding day."_ On the other line, Grace was grinning.

"Yeah, right. She wished. I'm not even close to getting married. Well, tell her to cross her fingers and pray her heart out, okay?" She chuckled, but sounded a bit somber.

While talking to Jessie, Grace heard Tad's car parked outside and after a while, she heard his voice as if he's talking to someone.

"_Hey Jess, I think Tad's here. I'll call you again with the details, alright?"_

"Alright, Grace." Jessie smiled.

"_Take care, Jessie."_

"I will... Thank you."

"_Bye."_

They hung up. Both of them felt good just after talking to each other. This wouldn't have been possible in highschool, with both of them getting at each other's throats every time. The bond that they have now was unbelievable, even their parents wondered. Of course, they were happy about this progress in the girls' relationship, but they still couldn't help their curiosities.

Jessie will forever be glad for having this chance to be friends and to actually be sisters with Grace. She wouldn't admit it before, but she loved her stepsister. Even her stepmother, Lily. She loves everyone in her family so much, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jessie's senior year in higshcool had been rough. Her bestfriend Katie had left for college and had literally shattered her heart into pieces. Back then, it wasn't really clear to her why she felt that way. Katie brought happiness in her life that she hadn't had in her depressive years. She was thankful for it. Everything was going great. They used to talk about everything, she sings to Katie, they even had staring marathons that could last for hours and she could still remember the way that she gets lost in those mossy green eyes. But what does it all mean? She didn't know at first. All she knows was that she's so happy just having Katie around. She doesn't even have to talk. She felt so comfortable being with Katie, until Grace decided to head that stupid Gay-Straight Alliance thing and made a casual comment about Katie being gay. Jessie of course, defended Katie's HONOR but Grace insisted that Katie broke Sarah Grasso's heart, Jessie insisted that she knows Katie and she isn't gay. Grace just dismissed the issue and left Jessie wondering.

That's when she started feeling weird around Katie, and she started drifting away from her. Of course, she hurt Katie, she's perfectly aware of that. But she didn't do anything. The practically fell out of each other's lives (or rather, she cut Katie out of her life and Katie did the same). Katie was miserable, but she didn't give Jessie the satisfaction to see it. She had ways to hide her feelings, and being the social butterfly that she is, she managed to make everyone believe that she's okay, though she was definitely dying inside. Jessie was too, she miss Katie so much, but she wasn't that obvious either. She had dialed Katie's phone number a couple of times but it always ended with her hanging up. She had no idea what to say anyway. She wanted them to be friends again, but Jessie's couldn't even tell Katie. She was too confused to even say anything. Sometimes, Grace's voice telling her how obvious her feelings for Katie are kept repeating on her head, she hated it. She did everything to convince herself that she's not in love with anyone, especially with Katie. She's a girl afterall.

Seeing Katie everyday near the lockers at school helped her out of her misery somehow. At least she gets to see her. It was still weird for her, how Katie makes her feel better just by being able to look at her face, even if that means they're not talking to each other anymore, still dismissing the possibility that maybe Katie's more than a friend to her. Until Katie came over one dreadful night, after almost a year of not talking to her, to say goodbye. Katie had to leave for college. She was sure Katie was going to Harvard. They both agreed to go to Harvard, and Jessie couldn't wait to graduate and follow her. But then, she was informed that Katie was going to London. That's not even in the same continent! But then, there wasn't much words said. It was a short goodbye. And when reality finally hit her, Katie was gone, and Jessie knew it was her who drove her away.

All of a sudden, everything seemed so clear to her. She has feelings for Katie. As to the extent of it, she was too young then to determine. She never considered being attracted to girls. But she has strong feelings for Katie, too intense, it almost crippled her when she left without giving her enough reason as to why. She didn't realize how much of an effect Katie had on her until Katie took that flight to London and never saw her since then.

She remembered what Ron said in the third Harry Potter movie when they had their first encounter with dementors. _I felt like I could never be cheerful again. _That's exactly how Jessie felt. She was in a funk for a year, trying to study hard and to forget about Katie. Grace knew exactly how she was feeling even if she didn't say anything. That's what she love about Grace, she always knows what's going on in her sister's head, even in her heart.

She would have chased after Katie, just to see her again, just to confirm her feelings for her, because it's hard to put a name into something you've never felt before.

Having those feelings for Katie when she was thousands of miles away from her raised more problems on Jessie's part. It was like discovering herself all over again. There were so many questions she needed to be answered. Grace didn't badger her about it, 'coz she already seemed to know. Jessie questioned her own sexuality. At first, Jessie kept on denying herself the truth, scared to disappoint her parents and everyone else. But with Grace on her side, giving her the much needed support, Jessie decided to stop trying to live up to people's expectations. She accepted the fact that she's not as perfect as everybody sees. She was a broken soul, and then there was the fact that she was never attracted to guys anyway. She's had a few crushes but her feelings never went beyond that. Then there goes the hard part; the part where she had to tell her parents that she's not the perfect little girl that they've always believed to be. It's not that she's dating anybody or anything, but she had to tell them. It's their right to know who she really is.

To Jessie's surprise, her family wasn't as disappointed as they imagined they would be. They were all supportive, just like Grace said. Rick was, of course, a little horrified at first. But then he joked about how weird it would be for him to be scaring girls instead of guys with shotgun violence if they come to pick Jessie up on a date, everybody laughed so hard. Then she told them about Katie, and the strong feelings that she has for her.

She told her family how Katie poured her heart out to Jessie, in just one simple letter, and how she hurt Katie by being too afraid of facing her own feelings and what the other people would think. It used to be all about her, but Jessie has changed all over the years. She had come out and had been open about her sexuality. She dated a lot of girls and guys, trying desperately to find that connection she had only felt with Katie, despite of never having any romantic relationship with her at all. And all the attempts failed. That's why she's here, in her cozy beach house, alone, and thinking of that "ONE PERSON THAT GOT AWAY". She wondered how Katie was doing now.

Back in Evanston, Illinois... Tad Pincus had just gotten out of his car and was talking to someone on his celphone. Grace opened the front door and watched her fiance with a smile, as he paced back in forth in the lawn while talking with his cel on his right ear. He was frantic, and Grace had an idea why Tad was acting like it.

"Finally!" Tad exclaimed, raising his free hand in the air, as Katie answered the phone.

"_Tad? It's like... Early morning here... Why did you call?" _Katie asked in disbelief. Hearing someone's voice from home was comforting, but despite of how comforting it was, Tad woke her up in the middle of her sleep.

"Singer, I left like one hundred messages on your voice mail and answering machine but you haven't called me back. Found new friends and decided to ditch the old?" Tad was, of course, mocking her. But he couldn't help it. That was one of things he miss when Katie decided to fly halfway around the world to get away from Jessie. He knew about Katie's feelings for his former crush, and understood how Jessie seemed to straight back then that Katie chickened out. She felt too much for Jessie that she had to run away from it. But Tad knew better. Katie can run away as far as she wants to, wherever she wants, but she left her heart, right here, in Evanston. One big mistake.

"_I'm not home." _Katie answered without thinking. It was too late when she realized that she got caught. Now, she just gave her bestfriend one reason to mock her for the rest of her miserable life.

"Whoa, wait Singer. Out on a one-nighter again" Tad was acting all brotherly on Katie again. It was adorable, they way he always looks out for her, and Katie really appreciated it.

Back in London, Katie got up from the bed, threw a brief look at the beautiful blond lying naked under the sheets on the right side of the bed.

"Uh, Tad, can you hold on a second?" Katie picked up her clothes scattered on the floor without waiting for Tad's response. She jumped into her clothes as fast as she can, grabbed her purse from the nightstand, crept out of the unfamiliar bedroom silently, and was now out of the apartment of the lady she slept with that night.

"I'm back." Katie chuckled.

"_Good." _Tad smiled.

"So, what's up?" She inquired, wondering what made Tad call this time in the morning.

"_I have news for you." _Tad was jumping. From the front door, Grace couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her future husband, acting like a kid while pacing their lawn. Tad heard her and turned around, gave her a smile, and never took his eyes off her while talking to Katie.

"_Grace says hi." _He continued.

"Say hello to her too." Katie still couldn't believe how in love Tad is with Grace now. She never even imagined they would get together in highschool. Tad would never stop hitting on Jessie back then, and if it weren't for their friendship, Katie would have whacked him really hard on the head out of jealousy. From the background, she could hear Tad yelling at Grace to relay her message. She smiled again. She felt truly happy for both of them.

"_We're getting married."_ Tad said proudly. Katie, too surprised at the news, didn't see that her car was just ahead of her. She slammed into the car and fell into the pavement. She was thankful it was still dark and no one was around to see it. She was furiously blushing right now. Tad heard the sound and was immediately worried.

"_Katie! Are you alright?! What happened?!" _

"Relax Tad, I just crashed into my own car." Katie rubbed her butt, it was hurting when she got up.

"_What are you, blind?" _Tad was laughing now. He could just imagine Katie right now. If this happened in higschool, Katie would be rubbing her sorry ass in front of the entire student body and everybody would be smart enough not to laugh at the expense of the most popular and charming girl in school, except for Tad of course, and Jessie probably.

"No, just plain stupid." Katie retorted.

"_Your head is flying Singer, focus. Is it the sex?" _This is Tad, with his usual self, the jock.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Sometimes, Tad can still be, well, himself.

"_Was the sex good enough to ponder, or just too horrifying to make your mind wander?" _He grinned. He could just imagine Katie's face right now.

"That's lame, Pincus." Katie rolled her eyes. "You're just too disgusting sometimes, you know that? God, give the phone to Grace and I'll try to put some sense into her. She should know what she's getting into." She joked, then opened the car and got in, but didn't stop the engine. "Wow, Tad... You really are getting married."

"_Yeah... I love Grace, Katie... I never thought I'd love anyone this much. It's amazing." _Tad said in a dream-like tone.

"I know the feeling..." Katie's mind drifted on her own, memory flashes of a certain blond girl flooding in her head.'

"_So, I guess you're gonna have to book your flight early. It's going to be days before Thanksgiving, you have to beat the rush at the airport." _Tad said in confidence.

"What?" Katie came back to earth.

"_You're coming... Right?" _It doesn't sound like a request from Tad, it was an order.

"Tad..." Katie was prepared to argue to get herself out of it.

"_Singer, get your bad ass back here in Chicago in time for my wedding, alright? No but's and no's, just come." _He said in a threatening tone. He doesn't want to argue either, but he knew Katie.

"What's the catch?" She wanted to say no, but knew that Tad wouldn't let go without a fight.

"_Catch? What catch? Katie, it's ONLY the most important day of my life, and I wouldn't want anyone else standing right beside me waiting for Grace but my bestfriend. And that's YOU, in case you forgot." _Tad was dead serious now. It sent daggers through Katie. She knew how it made him unhappy when she left, but she had to do that for herself. And Tad tried to understand her.

"Tad..."

"_You haven't come home for more than ten years. A few days wont hurt. I'll renounce you, Katie, I swear. If you don't come, I'll never talk to you again."_

Both of them fell into silence. It took a lot of Katie's energy to say the words that Tad wanted to hear.

"Okay, I'll be there." She sighed.

"_Look, Katie, we both know why you don't want to come home, but it's been years..."_

"I said I'll be there Tad, don't worry."

"_I just really need you there."_

"I know Tad, and I'll be there, I promise." She could feel her heart increased its pace. She tried to find the humor in her current dilemma. "But I'm not wearing a tux." She smiled. Tad chuckled.

"_I know it isn't conventional, having you as my bestman... Err... Bestwoman. But it's okay and that would mean a lot to me... So, what would you be wearing?" _Tad knew Katie would look stunning on that day, as she usually does, making they eyes of every male present pop out of its sockets, unaware of the fact that Katie's batting for the same thing, and that she's a tough competition.

"A nice dress."

"_A nice dress it is... Thanks, Katie."_

"Bye Tad."

Tad hung up, and walked to his waiting fiancee. Upon reaching the front door, he kissed Grace on the lips.

"So, she said yes?" Grace sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I told you I could." He grinned. "And Jessie?"

"There's no way my maid of honor would stood me up on my wedding day." Grace matched the grin on Tad's face. "Let's get in, it's getting cold." Grace and Tad held each other's hands as they entered the front door of the Manning Manor.

On some part, Tad was sincere when he told Katie that he needs her at the wedding. He wouldn't really want anyone else to stand by his side as he waits for Grace at the altar. But part of the reason why he was so insistent on making her his "bestwoman" was Jessie. It was just so obvious how his two friends feel about each other, despite of those years, which would have put the flame off some normal couple. But with Jessie and Katie, with their lack of communication, and they never even had a relationship to start with, it was different. It was like they lost half of each other when Katie made the stupid decision of moving to London. And if their friends are just too stupid to realize what they have, _"they'll never be as happy with anyone as much as they are with each other"_, as Grace puts it, he and his future wife will help them see it. Tad was never a sucker for true love until he fell for Grace. And he felt that between Jessie and Katie. He could still remember the time when he stood in the hallway of Upton Sinclair, between them, trying to get their attention, or rather Jessie's, and they didn't pay him a bit. Jessie and Katie ignored Tad totally and just stood there, staring at each other like they were the only people that exist. He felt some sort of electricity going on there; he almost burst into flames just standing between them. It was only now that he understood what it meant. Somehow, he wished he knew it back then, and he could have knocked some sense into Katie's hard head.

Back in London, Katie's head was rambling with thoughts again. She's going home, finally...


	4. Coming Home

**Part 4COMING HOME**

Three days before the wedding, Jessie arrived at O'Hare Airport. Karen came to picke her up. The mother and daughter hadn't seen each other for a year, and were both ecstatic to see each other again. They hugged each other tight and headed for their car.

When Jessie entered her mother's house for the first time in a year, she was amazed. It was renovated and repainted, and she stood in awe for a while.

"Wow…"

"You liked it?" Karen smiled at her daughter.

"I loved it mom." Jessie said as she looked around.

"Well, good then. You must be really hungry. I prepared something in the dining room for you." Karen led their way and Jessie followed her. She then occupied her seat on the dining table as Karen went to fetch the food from the kitchen.

"Mom, where's Henry?" Jessie inquired about her stepfather.

"He's at the hospital, honey. He's coming home later." Karen came back. Then, she put the tray of food on the table which was already set up. She noticed that Jessie was still looking around in awe.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to say here for a while? I could just stay at the hotel. I don't want to bother you guys or anything." Jessie asked seriously.

"No honey, you'll stay here. This is your house too. And I miss you so much!" Karen couldn't help but hug her daughter again. Jessie smiled.

"I miss you too, mom."

"Go on, eat your food." Karen sat opposite Jessie.

"You don't have to watch me, you know. It's not like I'm going to relapse or anything." She joked, and her mother chuckled. It was only when she started pre-med that she stopped making a big deal with her bout with anorexia. She's okay now and that's what matters, and she's joking about it with her mother. "Zoe's coming home on Thanksgiving. Is Eli coming too?"

"Yes he is, and he's dying to see you. But right now, he's on a tour with his band in Canada and he said he isn't sure if he could make it on Grace's wedding, but he'll try his best." Karen watched Jessie closely. Jessie had put some food on her plate but hadn't even touched it. She was just staring down at it. Then she she heard her sigh. But Karen didn't ask. She waited for her daughter to speak her thoughts.

"Katie's going to be Tad's _bestwoman._" Jessie let out a short chuckle. She was truly amused when Grace mentioned it to her the last time they talked.

"So I heard." Karen laughed, but still seeing the tension in Jessie's face.

"I couldn't believe it at first, but Grace was dead serious, so I had to." Jessie fell into silence again, oblivious to the fact that her mother was watching her.

"How do you feel about it?" Karen asked softly, not trying to be obvious in prying, knowing how Jessie is when she's pissed. But Jessie didn't get pissed. She just kept avoiding Karen's eyes.

"I don't know mom, she just left and said goodbye, nothing more… She said I wouldn't understand but when I looked into her eyes, it was saying something else. But I guess I'll never know what it is.

That's when Karen and Jessie heard the knocks on the door.

"That must be Grace. She's picking me up for the fitting of my gown." Jessie got up from her chair. "I'll see you later, mom." Then she kissed her mother's cheek.

Jessie was quiet while Grace was driving. Grace wondered but didn't need to ask. She can read her stepsister's face right now. She practically has Katie's name tattooed on her forehead. Instead of forcing Jessie out of her thoughts, Grace remained quiet on the way, though it was irritating her. She's not normally quiet nowadays. But Jessie always has been the quiet one. It's almost like driving to Upton Sinclair again with her cranky stepsister on her right, after one of their routine fights in the morning.

The designer had to make some alterations on Jessie's gown, and she asked for the two to wait for a while. As the two sit side by side on the sofa provided in the waiting area of the designer's rather lavish office, Grace couldn't keep her curiosity anymore.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" Jessie turned to Grace.

"It's like I don't exist here. You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Grace asked in concern.

"I just… I don't know, Grace… I'm… I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her." Jessie looked up to meet Grace's eyes this time. Jessie looked scared and sad, so Grace had to give her a hug.

"I'm not going to back out… I just really need to tell you." Jessie sighed.

"I understand, but Jess… You two need to talk… It's too obvious, it might have been a decade, but she still has this effect on you."

"I don't think it will ever change."

"Exactly. So why don't you just let things be, and if time comes, talk to her." Grace was encouraging Jessie and was secretly hoping that it will work.

"And what am I gonna say to her? _Hey Katie, I think I'm in love with you._ That's pathetic."

"Maybe you are."

"What, pathetic?" Jessie snarled at Grace. Instead of matching Jessie's irritation, Grace smiled.

"No, in love." Jessie just looked at Grace in disbelief. She has had those strong feelings for Katie for years. It could have been love, she knows it, but was too afraid and was too confused. Even until now. What's love for a 17-year old anyway? She's never experienced of felt anything like it before, and the feelings that she has for Katie was so new to her, and it could have been just plain attraction. Afterall, Katie was no doubt the most gorgeous girl in school. And this feeling, that she didn't even consider as love changed her life forever. It made her realize and see things that she hadn't seen in herself before. And it was all because of one person named Katie Singer who's nothing to her now but a beautiful name. And the thing is, even after ten years of not having anything to do with her, Jessie's feelings never wavered, even though how much she tried to forget it. Or her. And that's as scary as it is. She just can't forget Katie Singer. And she knew that seeing her again after those years will make it more painful for her, when Katie has to go back to London again, and herself, to LA, and disappear from each other's lives again.

"Jess, you two need to talk." Grace nudged her out of her reverie.

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Just say what it is that's in your heart. I honestly don't know what will happen, but… Yo have to get it out of your chest. Whatever happens happens. Then after that, you can get on with your life."

"I'm not even sure if she wants to talk to me… I hurt her Grace, really bad. I knew it back then and I didn't do anything. I didn't even say sorry." Jessie was on the verge of crying now. Before her tears could fall, Grace handed her a piece of tissue and Jessie gladly accepted it.

Rick, Lily, and especially Joshua were more than happy to see Jessie the next morning.

"Well, it's good to have to back, honey." Rick hugged Jessie, and Lily followed. The last and the longest hug went to no other than Joshua.

"I'm so happy to be here again." Jessie grinned at them. "God, I miss this house."

"Rick told me you'll be staying here tonight. I took the liberty to clean your attic room." Lily smiled at her. Jessie had come to like Lily since her senior year. She's kind of cool for a stepmother.

"Wow, thanks. I haven't been living here for a long time. I wondered why you guys hadn't converted it to a home gym or something. I mean, I live in California now." Jessie was really touched to realize that her parents kept both her bedrooms in both their houses.

"We love keeping it, Jessie, don't worry." Rick smiled, and grabbed a piece of bagel on the breakfast table.

"So, Josh, got any crushes?" She winked at her youngest brother. Rick and Lily smiled at each other.

"With who?" Joshua frowned.

"I'm asking you." Jessie grinned, as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Girls are so annoying, Jessie, they have funny laughs and they squint their eyes so often." Joshua frowned even more. Jessie, Rick, and Lily laughed.

The back door opened and Grace and Tad came in, holding hands.

"Good morning everyone!" Tad exclaimed. He's such in a good mood.

"Oh, hi Tad." Lily smiled at him, so did Rick, Joshua and his eye fell on… _Jessie?_ When his eyes fell on Jessie, his eyes widened, including his smile.

"Jessie! You're here!" Tad walked over and gave her a hug. He hugged her so tight, Grace laughed, and Jessie winced in pain.

"Aww, Tad, you're going to crush me!" Jessie complained, but didn't really do anything to push him away. When Tad let her go, he stepped back, and looked at her.

"Wow, Jessie, you looked great." Tad flashed his winning smile. Now, this would have angered Grace in highschool, but now, she found it too amusing.

"Euuw, Grace, your fiance's hitting on me, do something!" Jessie joked.

"No I wasn't! I would have said HOT if I was!" Tad scampered back to Grace's side. "I haven't seen you in years and you sort of changed." Tad suddenly walked back to join Grace as he answered defensively.

"Look at you Tad, you have really changed. Boy, Grace, he's really whipped." This time, Tad, Grace, Rick and Lily and Jessie were laughing so hard. When Tad was finally able to calm down, he spoke.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be back to pick up Grace later."

"Don't you want to help us finish these bagels?" Rick asked.

"Thanks, but, uh, I have to go pick up Katie from the airport." Tad replied slowly, knowing the effect it would create in the family. Lily and Rick exchanged looks, then turned their eyes on Jessie. Grace's eyes wre already focused on Jessie. Joshua looked bored, and after seeing everybody's face, Tad turned to look at Jessie.

"What?" Jessie was the defensive one this time. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, and her face was burning really hot. Grace hit him with her elbow.

"Aww!" Tad screamed. Grace didn't mean to hit him that hard, and she chuckled. Rick and Lily's eyes are focused at him in concern now.

"Don't you have some place to go?" Grace furrowed her eyebrows on Tad. Getting the message, he turned to leave.

"Right, I'm running late. Got to go. I don't want to experience the wrath of Katie Singer the day before my wedding day, so… Later." Tad kissed Grace on the lips and walked out of the back door. Grace decided not to walk him to his car. He's gonna be back later anyway.

Everybody was still quiet even after Tad had left. Then, Joshua, his curiosity getting to him, finally asked.

"Jessie, who's Katie?" Joshua looked at her expectantly. Jessie and Grace exchanged looks, but didn't answer.

At O'Hare… Tad was anxiously watching the people who just boarded off the plane where Katie was supposed to be. The crowd was staring to clear and he was fidgeting. Katie was still nowhere in sight.

"Damn, Katie, you better be here." Tad spoke dangerously as the thought of his bestfriend not showing up on his wedding hit him. Then, there was that voice from behind him.

"That's not how you're supposed to welcome your bestfriend back." Katie said playfully. Tad turned around and saw Katie grinning at him. He noticed how she had changed over the years. Katie Singer had grown even prettier.

"Katie! Where have you been?!" Tad asked as he hugged her.

"The plane. You didn't think I came here flying like Wonder Woman, did you?" Katie frowned at him.

"I mean, what took you so long?"

"I waited for the people to clear. I don't really want to join the commotion. And, I want to see how you'd react." She grinned.

"Not very funny, Katie." He picked up her bags.

"You thought I stood you up?" She followed him.

"Yeah, well, I thought you'd be taking that easy way out."

"What if I didn't come?" She asked him curiously, as if she didn't know the answer.

"I told you Katie, if you didn't, I'll never talk to you again." He answered seriously.

"That's a harsh punishment… And, like you can do that." She mocked him. They have practically known each other since they were in diapers.

"Of course I can, I took some pages from your book." They were walking side by side now.

"Huh?" Katie wasn't sure what he meant.

"Don't act like you have no idea. YOU just walk out of someone's life despite of how much she matters to you. And you've done it with absolute grace, I might add. You can be smooth most of the time, Singer, I just hope your heart could do that too." Tad didn't realize that Katie had stopped walking with him. She stood behind him, watching him. When Tad finally realize Katie was not with him, he stopped, and turned to face Katie.

"Katie." Tad called, but Katie didn't respond. She stood staring in space.

"Katie!" Startled, Katie looked up at Tad. "Do you want to get coffee?" He asked, Katie nodded. And when they reached Tad's car, they headed to the nearest Starbucks.

Both Tad and Katie ordered their favorite Caramel Macchiatos as they sat silently opposite each other. Katie had been quiet since they left the airport. Tad sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Tad, it's not like it didn't hurt me when I walked out of her life." She looked up at him, the sadness, obvious in her eyes.

"I think you're just both being stupid." Tad leaned closer and whispered it to Katie. And it earned him a glare from his oh-so-gorgeous bestfriend.

"Oh, thanks, that helps." Katie turned all sarcastic now.

"And you're still hurting."

"Am I that transparent?" Katie looked away from him now. Katie could always put an act but her green eyes would always give her away. Tad knew her too well.

"You guys are so in love with each other, and I can't help but wonder why you couldn't just hook up. What's with all the drama?"

"I'm in love with her, she's not."

"You didn't even talk to Jessie to find out."

"Look, I've humiliated myself enough by giving her that stupid letter and she didn't even say anything about it. In fact, she stopped talking to me, for the rest of the school year! Damn it Tad, why are we even talking about Jessie?" Both of them refrained from talking when their coffees were served. After a while, Tad spoke again.

"You're going to see her at the rehearsal dinner tonight, so… You better prepare yourself."

"I just wished I didn't come here. It's too hard." Katie stared at her coffee. "Don't get me wrong… You mean a lot to me, Tad, I just… It would still be painful, you know, seeing her again, and not being able to hold her hand, or touch her, or kiss her… Well, anyway, I'm used to feeling that pain, so, I guess I'll be okay. I've been dealing with that pain for years, so what difference does it make, right?"

"Katie, thanks for doing this for me." He looked sincerely at Katie.

"You're my bestfriend, you'll always be." She forced a smile.

"I know." He smiled back, silently hoping that making Katie come home isn't a mistake.


	5. After All These Years

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry guys, been really busy with work lately. I'll try my best to keep updating as soon as I can. )

**PART 5AFTER ALL THESE YEARS**

The rehearsal dinner was being held at Booklovers, where the wedding would also take place tomorrow. There weren't many guests, only Grace and Tad's family, with few important friends and colleagues. Grace, along with the whole Sammler and Manning family were ecstatic to see Katie after so many years. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Katie Singer was hotter than ever, without trying so hard, or without trying at all. She was taller, tanned, and has the body that commanded the attention of almost all the bachelors around. Grace couldn't help but grin upon seeing Katie charm everyone again without making any effort at all. Katie was wearing a pale green, strapless, above-the-knee dress. While trying to get some drink, a couple of guys mustered their guts to try to hit on her or get her number, but she's had enough of the lamest pick up line that in the end, she became so annoyed, she gave the last guy who tried to ask her out with a death stare, and the guy practically ran as fast as he can away from her.

Seeing what just happened, Grace whispered something from Tad, untangled herself from him, and excused herself from the people they were talking to, and walked to Katie's direction.

"You okay?" Grace said while she tapped Katie's right shoulder.

"I feel like I'm being terrorized." Katie said seriously before laughing.

"Well, you can't blame them. Anyway, it's your fault." Now Grace is starting to mess around with Katie, which she's enjoying by the way.

"My fault?" Katie knew what Grace was doing and decided to ride along.

"Yes, I mean, look at you." Grace looked at Katie from head to foot.

"Oh my God, Grace, are you checking me out?" Katie narrowed her eyes on Grace while joking.

"Don't tell Tad, he'd be totally mad if he finds out I have a thing for you." Grace said in mock fear, then they both laughed. She heard Katie sigh.

"Well, it's my bestfriend's rehearsal dinner, Grace. What am I supposed to wear, a paperbag?" Katie looked around, trying to make sure that no guy was walking her way to try their luck again.

"I don't think that would have worked to scare the guys away either, Singer. Actually, it would have attracted more attention." Grace laughed even more that made Katie blush this time. She could just imagine Katie wearing nothing but a paperbag. Jessie's eyes would have fallenout of her sockets.

"Look, I'm not here to impress anyone, okay? I'm here for you and Tad." Katie said seriously. Grace studied Katie's face for a while, before speaking again.

"Not even Jessie?" Grace knew she shouldn't cross that line. But she had started and actually planned this frenzy. She and Tad had planned this "Katie and Jessie Reunion" for them to be forced to resolve whatever it is that needs to be resolved between them. They've had enough musings from both girls and it's been a decade, so, something needs to be done. But before Katie could answer, Katie seemed to have fallen into a trance. She wasn't looking at Grace anymore, and she swore, Katie might not have been listening to her last sentence anyway. When she followed her gaze, Grace saw Jessie standing at the entrance of Booklovers, looking more stunning than any other one in the room.

"You know what? You don't have to answer that." Grace grinned. Then, Katie seemed to snap back into reality. She turned to Grace again.

"What?" Katie looked confused.

"Never mind." Grace smiled at Katie and made her way back to her fiancé. But she turned to face Katie again. "You'd still be here on Thanksgiving, right?"

"Right." Katie looked at Grace in more confusion.

"I'll see you then."

"Huh?" Katie was now gaping at Grace, unsure about what her friend was talking about.

"We'll be having a huge Thanksgiving dinner at the Manning Manor. You have to be there."

"But---" Katie was interrupted before she could protest.

"You're gonna be there or I'm going to tell Tad."

"What? This is so unfair!"

"I'll see you then." Grace grinned and winked at Katie before finally really walking away. Katie let out a sigh of disbelief. _Thanksgiving with the Mannings, Sammlers, Pincus's… And Jessie… _Katie felt her heart skipped and held her chest. Her heart was fluttering again. Then, remembering how gorgeous Jessie looked while standing in the entrance of the room, she turned her head so fast, her neck would have snapped. But Jessie was nowhere in sight. She searched the crowd, but couldn't find her. After letting out another deep sigh, Katie made her way back to the table reserved for her and some other friends, and sat in between their highschool buddies, Russel and Ajay. Katie didn't feel like talking so, she remained quiet. Meanwhile, Ajay got up and left his seat upon seeing somebody and left Russel and Katie at the table. Russel seemed bored, so, he decided to start a conversation with his old friend Katie.

"So, Singer, I thought Tad was joking when he swore he'll get your ass back here whether you like it or not." Russel chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he's my bestfriend, so, I didn't really have a choice." Katie rolled her eyes, and then laughed with Russel. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

Katie turned her head upon feeling a tap on her right shoulder. When she looked up, the surprised was evident in her face: it was Jessie's dad, Rick.

"Oh, hi Mr. Sammler." Katie smiled.

"Hi Katie. It's good to have you back." Rick smiled and took Ajay's empty seat. There's something weird about him. She had seen him smile before, but not that smile. It was like he was so relived to see her. But why would he? Katie decided that maybe she's just imagining things, and anyway, she's been gone really long and maybe things changed. "Well, you see, we have this big dinner going on, on Thanksgiving… And since you've been in London for a really long time, I would be really glad if you could make it to have dinner with us before you fly back… Uh, will you be there?" Rick looked like he was really hoping for Katie to say yes. Katie was touched. She was never really that close to Rick, and being invited by him to spend Thanksgiving with his family was really great. She couldn't say no.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be there Mr. Sammler."

"Okay, we'll see you." Rick smiled at her again, and left their table. Katie was staring at Ajay's empty seat for a while when she felt Russel nudging her.

"What?"

"You seemed lost." Russel frowned at her. Katie took a sip from her red wine. "And did Rick Sammler just ask you to spend Thanksgiving with their family? What's up with that? Are you Eli's new girlfriend or something?" Katie almost spit the red wine out. She was still almost choking and Russel was rubbing her back. Almost annoyed, she glared at him. "Good timing Russel, are you trying to kill me?" Katie was trying to catch her breath and was holding her throat.

"I'm sorry, it was only logical. I mean, no father would ask you to join them on Thanksgiving unless you're seriously involved with one of his kids." Russel returned Katie's death stare.

"Eli's not my type." She retorted.

From a distance, Jessie was having an animated talk with Tad and Grace since they never really had the chance to chat that morning. And in the corner of her eye, she saw someone, or rather felt someone, and she knew she couldn't be wrong. There's only one person that she could feel despite of how much distance there is between them. Her head turned automatically to see a choking Katie being calmed by Russel. After her assessment from where she stood, it looked like Katie's okay, and was now obviously arguing with Russel over something. Jessie couldn't help but smile. Katie looks cute even if she's choking. Then, she felt herself being pushed by Grace. She frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You've been waiting for this moment Jess, don't screw it up." She kept pushing Jessie.

"Grace, you do realize that this isn't a small problem that could be fixed in a snap of a finger, right?" Jessie frowned even more. She looked helplessly at Tad, but Tad just shrugged.

"I know. That's why you have to work on it, STARTING NOW." Then, Grace pushed her real hard, Jessie was lucky she didn't trip on the floor. She looked at Tad and Grace, who gave her an assuring nod, before heading to Katie's table.

Katie was still trying to recover from her near death experience, and Russel just found it funny.

"Why are you laughing? What the hell is so funny?" Katie pouted at Russel which made him laugh more.

"Nothing." Russel couldn't help it. Katie looked like some kid who just got robbed of her favorite candy.

"Then don't laugh." She snapped at Russel. When she turned her head, she finally noticed the beautiful slender figure that was walking nervously to her direction. This time, Katie froze. She couldn't move, like she was sprayed with Nitrogen all over her body or something. Russel's smile grew wider upon realizing the cause of the taming of the shrew. Trying his best to be as silent as he could, he made an exit. Jessie stopped in front of the table, just opposite Katie, and Katie still have her mouth hanging open.

"Katie Singer." Jessie was smiling at her. She was nervous, of course. Jessie could feel her heart hammering on her chest. She wondered if Katie could hear that right now.

_Am I imagining things? _Katie thought, as she watched Jessie smile at her. She still hadn't said a word since Jessie stopped in front of her table. Katie was just staring at her. Jessie could feel her face burning. She couldn't define the expression that was plastered on Katie's face but it sure could make her face burn. _Geez, Jessie, calm your face down._

_Get a grip, Singer! _Katie tried to get back to her senses. And after shaking her head out of cobwebs and clearing her throat a few times, she managed to stand up and smile at Jessie.

"Jessie Sammler."

"Hi." Jessie didn't take her eyes away from Katie.

"Hi." It was all Katie could say at the moment. She was absolutely enthralled to see Jessie standing in front of her on her beautiful blue dress which brought out the color of her eyes. When Katie smiled at Jessie, Jessie could have sworn that her face became redder than usual.

_Damn it Singer, how could you do that to me with just one smile?_

"Uh, do you want to sit down?" Katie motioned at the chair near Jessie.

"Yeah, sure." Jessie pulled the chair in front of her. Katie wished that Jessie would take Russel's former seat, but was also thankful when Jessie didn't. Katie's heart would have fallen right through the floor with the rate it was beating right now. "Do you want to eat?"

"No, I'm okay." Jessie was now looking everywhere but Katie. Katie was doing the same thing.

_Okay, this is one awkward moment. What am I supposed to say? _Jessie thought.

"Don't tell me you're starving yourself again." Katie joked good-naturedly. For a moment, she was afraid on how Jessie would react, but when she saw Jessie's smile, her worries vanished. _Right, use the Singer charm. It might actually help you to stop babbling like a total idiot._

"Actually, I've been eating a lot, so, you don't have to worry about me." Jessie didn't smile because of the joke. She smiled because of Katie's concern.

"Well, good then." They were sitting opposite each other, stealing looks without the other knowing. Then they heard Grace speak on the microphone. After Grace, it was Tad. They said their thank you's and expressed their excitement on their wedding which was going to be held tomorrow. When people started leaving, Katie and Jessie got up from their seats simultaneously. They chuckled at each other. It seemed that despite of the years, they are still thinking alike. They were just there smiling at each other when a kid ran into Jessie and hugged her.

"Jessie!" It was Joshua. Jessie looked down at her brother, held his left hand, and walked around the table to Katie.

"Hey Josh, this is Katie. Katie, this is my brother Josh." Jessie instructed her brother to shake Katie's hand, and he obeyed. Katie gladly took the kid's hand, as she looked at Joshua in awe, adoration, and disbelief.

"So, you're Katie?" The kid beamed at Katie, and Katie was even more surprised. _Joshua is an exact replica of Jessie!_

"Yes, and you're Jessie little brother Joshua, right?" Katie messed Joshua's golden hair.

"I'm not little anymore, tell her Jessie." Joshua protested.

"Sure. Joshua's a big boy now, and he hates girls." Jessie joined Katie in messing up Joshua's hair. Katie lowered her face to level herself with Joshua, and plastered a look of mock hurt in her face, which Jessie found really adorable.

"You hate girls?" Katie asked.

"Who doesn't? They scream a lot, they squint their eyes a lot, and they talk a lot and… They're just really annoying!" Joshua pouted. Another one of Jessie's, mannerisms that he obviously inherited.

"So, you hate me?" Katie pretended to be hurt. Jessie couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing this. Josh was of course, softened by Katie's charming act, and he immediately back-pedaled.

"No, no. I don't hate you, like I don't hate Jessie, and my mom, and Zoe… Sometimes I don't hate Grace." With this, Jessie and Katie laughed really hard. They didn't realize Lily approaching them.

"Hello girls." Lily smiled at them.

"Hi." Jessie and Katie said at the same time. They caught each other's eyes and laughed again.

"Joshua, we have to go. Jessie, are you coming with us?" Lily was pretty sure of what Jessie's answer would be, but she still had to ask.

"I think I'm going to walk. I'll see you later." Jessie smiled at Lily. Then Lily turned to Joshua again.

"Honey, say goodnight to Jessie and Katie."

"Goodnight Jessie." Jessie automatically leaned down to let Joshua kiss her on the cheek. And after Joshua kissed her, he whispered something on Jessie's ear that sounded extremely like 'don't you think she's beautiful'. Katie and Lily exchanged looks. Lily let out a chuckle but Katie didn't know how to react. Jessie's face turned red upon realizing Katie must have heard Josh. Then, Joshua turned to face Katie. He wiggled his small, right index finger, motioning for Katie to lean down. Katie did lean down, and Joshua gave her a loud-sounding kiss on the cheek. He whispered to her too.

"I think I like you." Joshua flashed his widest, toothiest smile, and took his mother's hand.

"We're going now. And Katie, I'll see you on Thanksgiving, okay?" Lily said to her sweetly, and didn't even wait for Katie's reply. She led Joshua away from the two, while Jessie threw a confused look at Katie.

"What's up with the Sammlers and the Mannings today?" Katie asked herself, shaking her head. Jessie heard her but didn't say anything. Katie then changed the subject. It was nice being able to get along with Jessie again, despite of how awkward it turns out sometimes, but so far, this is going good. Sure, she had promised to let her go. But being around Jessie just feels so good, it's hard to be rational. "Joshua's really cute?" Katie looked at Jessie's eyes. _God, I love her eyes._

Knowing how big the resemblance is between her and her brother, Jessie couldn't help herself.

"So, does that mean I'm cute?" Jessie grinned at Katie and winked at her. Okay, so that was one bold move from the reserved Jessie Sammler. But now that her guts are kicking in, she decided not to waste it. Katie gaped at her. She was surprised. Jessie was acting as if nothing bad happened between them. Jessie's acting like she never freaked out upon realizing Katie's real feelings for her back then. So that was ten years ago, but she expected Jessie to be acting all weird on her still. If Jessie could act normal around her, she'll do the same, even if she's still hurt just by seeing Jessie's beautiful face.

"You're not cure, Jessie… You're beautiful, always have been." Katie replied seriously. She never meant it to sound that way, that way meaning like it's coming from the heart, but of course it did, but it's like letting all of her guard down for Jessie. She built that wall around her for almost a decade, she couldn't just blow it down now, can she? Katie was the first to look away. "Anyway, it's getting late. I should go."

"Are you going home?" Jessie wished Katie would tell her.

"I wouldn't call a room at the Hilton a home, but… I'm taking a walk at the park first. I'll see you tomorrow." Katie turned and walked away, leaving Jessie looking at her. It took Jessie a while before realizing that Katie wasn't in front of her anymore. So, she sprinted out of Booklovers to find her. She found Katie standing outside.

"Can I walk with you?" Jessie asked Katie after stopping behind her. _Never mind the cold. _ Katie turned around, surprised to realize that Jessie followed her.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Katie and Jessie walked side by side. They were both quiet most of the time. Katie's mind and heart were having a serious internal debate. _You idiot, how can you let her go if you're letting her in again?! Shut up, this feels good, I still love her! That's exactly the problem, she's someone you can never have and having her around just makes things more painful to bear! I said shut up, I've never felt this good! _Katie didn't even realize that they have already reached the park until she felt Jessie's hand touch her arm. The contact almost made her jump out of her skin. It was like having bolts of electricity ran through her. It's not like she actually had electricity enter her body before, but that's what she felt. Jessie must have been talking and noticed that she wasn't paying attention, 'coz Jessie was looking totally amused at Katie right now.

"Are you really sure that its okay I came with you?" Jessie asked worriedly. Silently, she was hoping that Katie wouldn't blow her off right there and then, 'coz that would probably kill her. She really wants to talk to Katie, and there are a lot of things that she wants to say.

"Of course… Why did you even think that it's not okay when I already said that it is?" She smiled reassuringly at Jessie. Jessie walked to the nearest available bench and sat on it. Katie followed her and sat beside her. There was still distance between them, and damn, even another person could fit in.

"But you weren't even paying attention."

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't but I swear, I didn't do it on purpose. In fact, it's been happening a lot lately. You know me and my short attention span." Katie snickered at her own insult to herself, and Jessie chuckled too. "So, you were saying?"

"I was asking you if you're… If you're really coming on Thanksgiving." Jessie studied Katie's face. She's still pretty much the same, with those prominent features on her face, her intense green eyes, her long wavy hair and… Ah, the same old Katie Singer. A grin formed on Katie's face, that mischievous grin that Jessie really loved. It brought another smile of her own. _I could look at her all night. _Jessie was sure about that.

"I guess I have to." Katie chuckled again.

"You sound as if somebody forced you." Jessie laughed with her.

"Well, I'm honored to be invited to Thanksgiving. It would have been nice to have choices, but when everybody in your family asked me to come, I really couldn't say no." Katie remembered Rick acting all fatherly around her at the rehearsal dinner, and her grin even grew wider.

"EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY?" Jessie's eyes widened. _What the hell are they cooking? _"Uh, I'm totally lost."

"Okay, let me enlighten you. Grace was the first to invite me… Oh, let me correct that one. Grace was the first to THREATEN me, so I agreed to go to your Thanksgiving dinner. Then, your dad talked to me and asked me about the same thing, and who could say no to Rick Sammler, right? And then, there's Lily, and---" Before she could finish her sentence, which would have been about her suspicions regarding Tad who would probably start roughhousing her just to make her say yes, and Eli, who might be forced to serenade her with his guitar just to make sure she'd come, her celphone started ringing. "I've got to take this call, it's Zoe."

Katie saw the frown that formed in Jessie's face. Jessie wasn't aware that Katie remained in contact with Zoe. Zoe never even mentioned anything about it. She didn't even know the two were close. Heck, Zoe was only about Joshua's age when Katie left. Well, they've got to be close, right? They are calling each other! As Katie took the call, she didn't take her eyes off Jessie, while Jessie seemed to drift away into dreamland. It was so hard to determine the expression on Jessie face. First, it was confusion, then it was blank, then there was… _Wait, is that jealousy? Is Jessie…? Oh, no, don't even dream about it Singer. You're way over your head here…_

"_Singer, you're supposed to speak when you answer the phone!" _Zoe was now shouting on the other line due to the lack of response from Katie. Jessie suddenly turned to look at Katie, wondering why Zoe was going all crazy on the other line.

"Hey, chill out. I'm sorry, okay? I was… Lost for words for a while." Well, that's the truth. Jessie could rob her all of her senses and she'd still be okay about.

"_So, see you on Thanksgiving?" _Zoe grinned.

"What's going on?" Katie was now suspicious. Maybe it was a set up. Maybe Jessie planned it and they'd kidnap her and then put her in a box and throw her in the middle of the ocean. Maybe everybody knows about the letter she wrote her and the feelings that she had for her. Maybe they know she's still in love with her and were too disgusted of her so they drafted this master plan to…_ What the hell am I thinking?!_

"_What do you mean 'what's going on?'?" _Zoe was a damn good actress. Playing innocent was her forte.

"You're like the fourth person from your extended family to ask me that in one night! Trying to set a record?" Katie said in exasperation.

Jessie smiled, knowing that it was Zoe on the other line, and with Katie's reaction, she had a hunch. Maybe it was another Thanksgiving invitation, and she wondered as to when Eli, Tad, and her mother Karen would give their personal invitation. She laughed to herself, unaware that it was loud enough for Katie to hear. _What are they up to? _Jessie still wondered.

"_Just be there, Katie." _Zoe demanded her. It's not like Katie could say no, 'coz she said three times already!

"What am I, your guest of honor?" Katie joked.

"_Something like that, yeah." _Zoe said while laughing.

"Did she ask you to Thanksgiving too?" Jessie couldn't help her curiosity anymore. Zoe heard her from the other line, but couldn't figure out whose voice it was.

"_Who was that?" _Zoe frowned, thinking it was another one of Katie's infamous one-nighters. Recognizing the tone of Zoe's voice, Katie smiled.

"Before you jump into conclusions, it's Jessie."

"_Holy shit, Singer, you're fast! You slept with her already?!" _Zoe teased. Katie could feel her grin right on the phone. But Zoe's grin wasn't one of her concerns right now. On the top of her priority list is not to let Jessie see her face which was furiously blushing right now. She could feel the smokes coming out of her ears despite of the cold weather. But of course, Jessie noticed her fidgeting on her seat and throwing awkward glances at her and suddenly, Katie dropped her voice, now whispering to Zoe over the phone. She couldn't understand a word Katie was saying to Zoe, and Zoe would be lucky if she does. Katie was talking too fast, she was babbling again. And as usual, Jessie found it cute.

"Are you crazy she's sitting right here beside me?!" Katie tried her best not to let Jessie hear her.

"_And you did it while sitting?! Boy you're kinky!" _Zoe was laughing so hard now. Of course, she was kidding, but gaining those reactions from Katie was really entertaining. Priceless.

"I'll hang up now. We'll talk again when you've taken your medication." Katie joked.

"_I want to talk to Jessie." _

"What? Why?" Katie was suddenly defensive.

"_She's my sister. Give her the phone." Zoe said casually._

"What are you gonna say to her?" Katie was suspicious that Zoe was going to tell Jessie about their recent conversation, could she?

"_Relax, Singer, just give her the phone." _

"Fine." Katie sighed, then handed the phone to Jessie. "She wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Jessie excitedly reached for the celphone. "Hey Zo."

"_Jess, I have one favor to ask you." _Zoe was acting all adult-like, Jessie couldn't help but smile. Sure, Zoe's an adult now, but she's still younger than her.

"Sure, what is it?" Jessie threw a brief glance at Katie and saw her looking intently at her. She looked away.

"_You have to invite Katie to out Thanksgiving dinner."_

"She already said yes."

"_Then just make sure she'd really come."_

"Huh?"

"_Just do it, okay?"_

"What are you guys up to?" Jessie narrowed her eyes, even though Zoe's not in front of her right now.

"_Nothing." _Zoe spoke nonchalantly that Jessie, despite the years of knowing her, couldn't even tell if she was lying of just being honest.

"Well, everybody's inviting her, so there's got to be something."

"_Jess, just invite her, okay? It wont hurt. And if you don't, I'm dropping out of your wedding." _Zoe said in a mock threatening voice.

"Wedding? What wedding?"

"_You know, you're bound to get married in the future, or have a commitment ceremony or whatever. Besides, Grace and I already agreed that I'll be your maid of honor, so, you don't really have a choice." _

"If I don't know any better, you two could be planning my wedding by now and I don't even have a clue as to whom you're tying my life with." Yeah, that's something Grace and Zoe would do.

"_YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT PLAN?! Did Grace tell you?! Oh my God, I could so kill her right now. We've been planning that wedding for years, and it's supposed to happen on Thanksgiving! The whole family actually agreed to tie and gag you and Katie and get you two to finally swallow your fucking pride and marry, then ship you off to Asia… Actually, no, SMUGGLE you off to Asia without your passports, so you couldn't get back here and get a divorce." _Zoe exaggerated. When she didn't get a reaction from Jessie right away, who was visibly perplexed by what she had heard, Zoe started laughing. This time, it was Jessie's turn to be all red, and Katie wondered what Zoe had been saying to her.

"Zoe, you're so dead." Jessie was laughing.

"_Oh yeah? Bite me." _Zoe could feel it, just by hearing Jessie's voice on the phone. Jessie was happy. Just being with Katie makes her happy. And somehow, she wished Katie would stay for Jessie. _"Hey Jess, about your future wedding…"_

"Don't jinx me." Jessie smiled.

"_About that maid of honor thing, there's a condition."_

"Really? How much do I need to pay you to actually participate in a wedding which I'm not sure will even happen?" Jessie joked.

"_It has to be with Katie." _Zoe said too seriously, Jessie almost didn't recognize her. For a moment, she thought somebody had whacked Zoe on the head and a different person was now talking to her on the phone. But of course, that was a preposterous idea. _"I'll only be your maid of honor if it's going to be with Katie." _

Jessie sat in silence for a while, pondering with the idea of actually marrying Katie… _I'd definitely want that… _

"Goodbye Zoe."

"_Goodbye Jess." _And they both hung up. Jessie stared at Katie's phone for a few seconds before handing it back to her. She sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Jessie looked so upset, Katie began to worry. Maybe Zoe used that kinky joke on Jessie and it upset her! She silently cursed and warned Zoe as if she could hear her.

"Yeah… It's just some sister stuff."

"Zoe didn't happen to mention anything crazy, did she?"

Jessie noticed the look on Katie's face. Was she petrified? Of what? Is Katie Singer actually petrified of something?

"No. Why?" Jessie smiled, so Katie would stop worrying.

"Good." Katie was finally able to breathe. They fell into silence again. This time, it wasn't too awkward.

"So… It's getting really late. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow." Jessie got up.

"I'm staying here for a while.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jessie looked at her. Something was bothering Katie, she could feel it. But she wasn't sure if she still had the right to ask.

"No, I'll be okay."

"How are you supposed to get home?"

"I'll just call the hotel for a ride. Don't worry about me. Go home, get some rest. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was nice to see you again, Jess." Katie said sincerely.

"You too, Katie." Jessie smiled, reached out and hugged her really tight. Katie was surprised, but didn't protest. Feeling Jessie's warmth was like having some life poured into her. Just having this girl's arms around her was enough to let her live forever. So she lingered into Jessie's touch as long as she can, until Jessie let go. Jessie looked at Katie's green eyes for a while, then kissed her forehead.

"Take care." Jessie smiled at her one last time, and walked home. Katie watched her walk away.

_Don't let her break your wall, Singer... But how can I not? It's Jessie..._


	6. The Wedding

**PART 6THE WEDDING**

Truthfully, Katie wasn't able to sleep after going back to her hotel room last night. She tried, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Jessie kept running through her head over and over again. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she tried her best to stop it. Tad was getting married, and she couldn't come to her bestfriend's wedding looking scary and all. She wasn't sure how she managed to stop the tears from falling. Not being able to sleep, Katie used her time to start writing instead. She had a few ideas for a new fiction she's planning to release next year.

That morning, Katie prepared early and was thankful enough to have those concealers, and used it to hide the black circles around her eyes. She wore a new white tube gown by Gucci, and a matching pair of white stilletos that she bought on her short trip to Paris before flying back to the States for the wedding. She put on make-up, not too much, just enough, and she simply tied her hair. After looking at herself in the mirror, Katie decided that she's satisfied with the way she looked, and called the concierge to make an arrangement for a limousine. It wasn't long before the limousine came to pick her up.

Booklovers was already filled with guests as Katie entered. She saw Tad on the right side of the room talking to some people. When Tad caught a glimpse of her, he walked over to her. Katie gave him a big hug.

"So, big day, huh? Nervous?" Katie smiled. She reached out and fixed a messed up strand of Tad's hair.

"Nervous excited, but definitely happy. You" Tad grinned. He doesn't look nervous.

"Happy... But the painful kind." She sighed and looked around. Everybody's still waiting for the arrival of the bride. Meanwhile, Katie was rather waiting for Jessie's arrival. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Jessie?" Tad said knowingly. Katie nodded.

"We talked last night. It was like... Almost like nothing bad happened... Almost like we never stopped talking to each other years ago... And it feels good, you know. When I was in London, I kept convincing myself that maybe I was just delusional. That when I see Jessie again, I would realize that my feelings for her is not there anymore, that it was just my brain doing tricks with my heart... I actually wished that that was the case, 'coz that would be easier. But I can't fool myself. My feelings for her are still so alive, I don't really think it would ever die... Unless I die, of course. When my heart stops beating, maybe my feelings for Jessie will die too." Katie's face was somber.

Tad felt sympathetic towards her. Somehow, he was blaming himself for putting Katie in this painful situation again. He knew that she had been avoiding this situation. But, the prick that he is, he threatened Katie that if she stood him up on his wedding, he'd never talk to her again. So, here she is, standing in front of him, her heart obviously breaking again after ten years of trying to put it back together again. Tad wanted to punch his own head.

"Katie, why aren't you doing anything?"

"What do you want me to do?" Katie wasn't exactly sure what Tad was talking about.

"I don't know... I just want you to be okay. I want my friend back. I want the old Katie Singer back." Tad remembered how Katie was before she had her heart broken. Before she even realized her true feelings for Jessie, because she never had to force herself to smile, she never had to drown her problems with meaningless sex. That's how different Katie Singer is now. Sometimes, she'll just shut up and space out. It's not the like the Katie he had known. Tad sighed. "You know what, this is my wedding, not my funeral. So let's try to be happy as much as possible."

"You started it." Katie chuckled.

"There's something I need to ask you." Tad said, laughing with Katie.

"Oh, my answer is yes." Katie grinned at him.

"I haven't asked you anything yet." Tad frowned. That's the answer that he wanted but, does Katie even know what she's getting into?

"I already know." Katie said confidently. "I'm coming over the Manning's on Thanksgiving. You can forget your speech about trying to convince me 'coz I've already said yes to four people already."

"Oh… Okay." Tad said in astonishment after hearing that from Katie, and he was amused at the same time. Seems like the whole family is intent on throwing Jessie and Katie together at some deserted island and forced them to pick up the pieces. Then, he saw Lily, Rick, and Joshua coming towards them and he smiled a them. After giving each of them a hug, Lily spoke.

"Tad, Grace will be coming out soon. You and Katie should better get to your places now." Lily said while hugging Katie. Then, Tad offered his arm to Katie, and they walked side by side to the front of the room, near the podium. Tad let out a deep breath. Katie smiled while turning her head to see him.

Then the pianist started playing. Grace's half-sister Maddie walked first as the flower girl, then Joshua, who was the ring bearer, then the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, Tad's parents, Grace's parents Lily and Jake, and then Jessie…

Jessie was wearing a white tube gown, and when Katie saw her, her jaw almost reached the floor, the devastatingly charming beauty, capturing her mind in the most spellbinding sort of way. If you're a guest, you would have thought that Jessie was the bride without the veil. Her blond hair was fixed in big curls that framed her angelic face. Her eyes were bluer than ever. And she was smiling at Katie. Katie couldn't even blink. She just stared at Jessie, enthralled to see her, like the first time she saw her singing on stage back at Upton Sinclair.

Of course, no offense intended to Grace. Grace was looking equally gorgeous that day. Tad had a wide smile of his face upon seeing his bride. He stared at her, as she walked the red carpet to meet him.

When Katie finally realized that she's practically drooling at Jessie, she forced herself to look somewhere else. When she saw Grace, she gave Tad a little nudge.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"Yeah… This is it." Tad replied, without taking his gaze off his future wife. Katie smiled.

_At least some people are actually happy._

So, the wedding started. She and Jessie were standing in opposite sides of the room. Jessie in Grace's side, and her in Tad's. As the ceremony went on, Katie could barely focus. _How can you focus when the most beautiful girl in the world is standing in the opposite side of the room and she's looking at… She's looking at me? Oh my God, why is she looking at me? _And indeed, Jessie was. She wasn't smiling, just looking. You can't really read the expression on her face. Katie tried to divert her eyes somewhere else, she kept getting a glimpse of Jessie, and she's still looking at her. Katie was fidgeting right where she stood, and that wasn't even like her. Jessie was the only person who could make her feel so conscious. _Maybe I have grease on my face. But Tad would have told me. Or maybe there's something on my teeth. But I haven't eaten anything yet! I brushed my teeth this morning, didn't I? _Katie snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing the applause from the guests. So the wedding ceremony was finally over. Grace and Tad were now facing the guests, holding hands. Jessie's attention was finally on the newlyweds, and Katie now had the chance to look at her without being noticed.

_Wow…_

Jessie was clapping, smiling widely at Grace and Tad. When the two went down the podium, they gladly accepted the greetings from their guests.

The celebration started right away. Grace's friend Janine was the one who caught the bouquet, and Ajay caught the garter. During dinner, Katie and Jessie were sitting side by side, but they barely talked. But Grace noticed the way the stole glances of each other. And she just had to roll her eyes.

_They've been doing that since last night. I can't believe how dense both of them are._

As Katie and Jessie sat in comfortable silence, Jessie's celphone beeped. She immediately read the text message. It was from her brother Eli. Grinning, she got up. The she leaned down and whispered at Katie's ear.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jessie said, concerned, and at the same time, afraid that Katie's not going to be there when she comes back.

Upon feeling Jessie's warm breath on her ear, Katie almost fell from her chair. That familiar fiery feeling shot through her whole body again. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to act normal, she joked.

"I'm 28, I can take care of myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jessie joked back. Then, without warning, she kissed Katie's forehead, her lips lingering in her skin longer than it did last night. Katie swore she could have passed out, and that would have been embarrassing. When she watched her walk away, she wondered where Jessie was going.

Minutes later, Jessie still hasn't come back. Katie began to worry.

"Hi." A voice said on the mic. And after hearing that soft, familiar voice, Katie's head snapped to the direction where it's coming from, in the center of the room. Jessie was standing there, holding a microphone, and beside her was Eli. He was holding a guitar.

_He changed a lot. _Katie thought to herself as she looked at Jessie's brother. He was better looking, has better fashion sense, and had grown more mature. They were both facing Grace and Tad. Jessie continued.

"Grace, Tad, congratulations. We would like to sing something for you. Eli and I don't do this often, and I hope you'd like it. I love you guys. Here's to forever." Eli then started strumming his guitar. Katie wasn't aware of that song, but Jessie mentioned it entitled 'No Frontiers', by an Irish group called The Corrs. Everybody's attention focused on the siblings performing at the center of the room. Jessie's voice was so soothing, Katie felt like her heart was having a special spa treatment of its own. When the two finished the song, there was a loud applause. Grace mouthed a thank you to her siblings, and when she turned to face Tad, he gave her a kiss. Jessie and Eli smiled at each other. After hugging each other, Jessie walked back to the table and sat beside Katie. Katie was smiling at her.

"That was great, Billie." For the first time in years, Katie was able to use the nickname on Jessie again.

"Thanks Billie." Jessie grinned. She was so glad to hear Katie calling her Billie again.

The band started playing songs, and it was right about time for the father and daughter dance. Jake offered his hand to his daughter, and after kissing Tad, Grace took it. They danced in the center of the room, where an area was provided for dancing. It wasn't very long when Tad decided to take over and have his first dance with his wife. Jake gladly turned his daughter over to Tad, and the two swayed on the floor as if there was no tomorrow, and kissed as if they were the only people there. Soon, Lily and Rick were dancing too, then Jake and Tiffany, Judy and Sam, Karen and Henry, and some other couples. Katie stared at the direction of the dance floor, but she wasn't really seeing anything. She was picturing herself there, dancing with Jessie, with their arms wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching, and whispering to each other...

"Katie, would you like to dance?" Jessie asked nervously. She had brought her hands together. She does that everytime she's nervous. But Katie kept her eyes on the dance floor. It seemed like Katie didn't hear her. So, Jessie put her hand on Katie's right shoulder and gathered all of her guts again. "I was asking you if you would like to dance."

_Katie, just stop imagining things, will you? _She reprimanded herself. Katie felt Jessie's hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head, Jessie was looking at her with a smile formed on her lips. Katie opened her mouth to say something, but refrained.

"I supposed you didn't hear me... Katherine Singer, would you like to dance?" Jessie smiled. It was only now that Katie was convinced she wasn't dreaming.

"What would your parents think?" Katie loved Jessie's family. They have been good to her. She even thought of them as her second family. And she was concerned about what they would think seeing their perfect and straight daughter dancing to a slow song with her estranged bestfriend. Katie's openly gay, well, to her friends and family anyway. But none of Rick, Lily, or Karen knew. She was afraid to let them know, she never wanted to lose their trust, let alone let them know about her feelings for Jessie. And the two of them dancing to a slow song together would probably look pretty weird to them. And besides, she's not worried about herself. She's more worried about Jessie, knowing how insecure she is.

"What are you worrying about? Come on, let's go." Jessie reached for Katie's right hand and led her to the dance floor. Now, Kelly Clarkson's version of You Make Me Feel was playing. They stopped on the dance floor. Katie wasn't sure on what to do. She had dance with a girl before, but never with Jessie. Seeing her hesitation, Jessie took Katie's hand and put it around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around Katie's neck.

Talk about surreal.

Katie kept throwing glances everywhere, trying to see if people were watching them. Rick looked at their direction and to her astonishment, he smiled and even waved at them. She got the same reaction from Karen and Lily. _Was that Eli standing by the door sporting a stupid grin on his face? Is he actually grinning at us? _And the weirder thing was, Jessie doesn't seem a bit concerned about it. Maybe Jessie wasn't as insecure as she was before. Katie finally focused her attention on Jessie's face, which was only a few inches away from her. Her eyes fell on Jessie's thin red lips. She stared at it for a moment, and then forced herself to look away. Or she might get tempted...

"Katie, can we talk?" Jessie's voice brought her back to earth again.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About us... About what happened." Jessie said seriously. Katie fell into silence. First, she didn't know what to say. Second, what was there to talk about? Their fate had been decided long ago. And besides, they're starting to be friends again, though Katie wasn't really planning on continuing on with that friendship when she flies back to London. But this improvement in their relationship was good for her now. And talking about what happened in the past would just bring things back to what it was...

To nothing...

"Jess, what for?" Katie sighed, almost begging Jessie to drop the subject.

"We need to talk." Jessie said firmly this time. Katie looked at her in the eyes.

"Jessie..."

"Katie, I'm sorry." Jessie said with a pained look on her face. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. Look at what happened between us." Jessie was sounding more and more frustrated.

"Well, things are looking up right now. We're starting to be friends again, aren't we?" Katie said reassuringly. Of course, she's not going to tell Jessie the part when she decided to totally cut her out of her life when she goes back to London despite of how great this friendship is mending.

"Friends?" Jessie repeated in almost disbelief.

"Yeah." Katie was starting to get confused.

"Is that what you want?" Jessie was starting to loosen her arms from Katie's neck. Katie wanted to have those arms around her as long as it's possible but this conversation is driving them apart.

"Isn't that what YOU want?" Katie was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't remember saying that." Jessie matched Katie's annoyance.

"Right, you didn't want friendship. In fact, you didn't want anything at all." Katie's sarcasm cut through her voice.

"You didn't know that." Jessie whispered harshly, trying not to create a scene.

"Yeah, sure, that's why you stopped talking to me and avoided me all year and then a couple of more years after that." Katie whispered back, even harsher than that way Jessie did.

"You're the one who stopped talking to me first!" Jessie's whispers are becoming louder and louder.

"Only because you started avoiding me! I was contented just being your friend Jessie, but you're drifting away and I was so scared to lose you so I wrote that damn letter! Did I get any reaction from you? No! You didn't even bother to call me or confront me about it! I mean, weren't you even interested to know if it was just some prank I did or if everything I wrote there was true?" Katie exploded. Noticeably, Jessie's expression softened. She paused before speaking again.

"Did you... Did you mean everything that you wrote?" Jessie was hopeful.

"Of course I meant everything... Look Jess, I wasn't asking you for anything. I was just trying to tell you how I feel in the best way that I could... Because I was so afraid to lose you... I wish I could say I didn't mean any of it, and it would have made things less complicated for both of us... But I do, and I'm sorry I wrote that letter."

"You're sorry?" Jessie could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" Jessie stared at her in disbelief. Is she saying that she's sorry for writing the letter that changed her entire life? Katie's the only one who could make her heart flutter this way!

"Because after everything that I wrote to stop my greatest fear from happening, it still happened. I still lost you, Jessie." A tear fell from Katie's eyes. Jessie wanted to reach out and wipe if off Katie's somber face, when Katie hastily did so herself. Then she made a step back from Jessie, untangling themselves. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It hurts too much. I'm really sorry." Katie left the dance floor.

Jessie could hear her heart breaking into pieces right now.


	7. What Are You Thankful For?

**PART 7WHAT ARE YOU THANKFUL FOR?**

After the wedding, Tad and Grace took the plane to Barbados for their honeymoon. They were only able to spend a short time there because they had to come back for work, and Thanksgiving was only a few days away.

Katie's parents moved to Boston five years ago. Her brother Bailey had found a nice home for them, and since her parents were both getting old, her sibling decided that it would be better to let their parents live somewhere near one of them so they could be able to watch them. Katie's other brother, Austin, lives in Connecticut, so it's not hard for him to visit their parents every once in a while. Katie made a short trip to Boston after the wedding, to see her parents, and to cool off. She has nothing much to do in Evanston anyway, and with Tad's absence, i.e. honeymoon trip, she has no one to hang out with either.

After their confrontation at the wedding, Jessie mentally kicked herself for going too far. She knew it was too soon for them to talk about what happened in the past. So it's been ten years, but Katie had only been back in Evanston for a day and they were only starting to get along again. And now Jessie was afraid that she pushed Katie away for the second time around, and she doesn't want to blow it this time. There was the right time for it, but she let herself get carried away with her feelings, and they ended up almost screaming at each other. She doesn't want to lose Katie, at least not before she could tell her that she loved her, and still do. She tried to call Katie at the Hilton the next day after the wedding but she was told that Katherine Singer had already checked out. She almost broke down on the phone. She bombarded the reception desk with questions they couldn't answer which frustrated Jessie. Jessie knew there's no way that they would know where Katie had gone but she was desperate, and "Desperate Jessie" could be a real pain the ass.

It was Thanksgiving Day. Jessie was supposed to be at her father's house at 7, just in time for dinner. Karen had spent the day over the Manning Manor helping Lily, Judy and Tiffany with cooking. Henry was already there too, and Karen came back to the house to change her clothes and to pick up Jessie. When her mother knocked and opened her bedroom door, Jessie was still not ready.

Karen walked into Jessie's room. She found her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a paper flower wrapped in plastic which was rested on top of her closet, beside the framed picture of her and Katie. Katie gave it to Jessie a long time ago. She knew Jessie had been crying again lately, but she was careful not to ask. Jessie would talk to her about it when she's ready. And Jessie never appreciated prying.

"Honey, your father will be waiting. You need to get ready now." Karen said with her usual concern.

"I'll be right there, mom."

"Okay." Karen turned to leave and to give Jessie some time to prepare, when Jessie spoke again.

"Katie's gone, mom... I think I blew my chance again." Jessie's voice was breaking, and then she started crying. Karen ran by her side and hugged her.

At the Manning Manor, it was chaos. Judy and Tiffany were busy finishing the cooking, Lily had gone to the bookstore with Zoe, Eli was trying his best to watch over his little brother Joshua, Sam's and Judy's kids Nat and Jane, and Jake and Tiffany's daughter Maddie. And to Eli's disbelief, his father Rick, Jake, Henry and Sam had nothing to do but watch football on tv. He couldn't be more thankful when Katie finally arrived. But before he could ask her to help him with the kids, his father was able to hog her first.

Eli watched as the older men in the house made Katie sit with them while watching football. Katie was polite enough not to run away, but was starting to get irritated by the bickering going on among these fathers regarding who should win and who shouldn't. She tried her best to smile once in a while, while Eli seemed to get entertained just watching Katie fidget in her seat. But, as insensitive as Eli thought his father could be, Rick suddenly turned the conversation around, and now, all attention left football, to Katie. Eli laughed.

_I don't know what could be more embarrassing than this. _Eli finally returned to the kids.

The conversation among the fathers and Katie turned on Katie's new life in London. They asked her questions, she merely answered. Her eyes keep darting everywhere, trying to find a glimpse of Jessie. The people around her seemed to have asked her almost everything, and still, no Jessie was around. _Maybe I pissed her off._

Meanwhile, outside the door, Jessie climbed out lazily from her mother's car.

"She's not even going to be here." Jessie replied to her mother.

"How do you know that?" Karen reached to put the loose strand of Jessie's blond hair behind her ear.

"Because she hates me." Jessie said, unconsciously pouting like a child. She reached to open the door to her father's house. She walked glumly into the room and found the older men of her extended family gathered around football like the usual, but their attention seemed to be focused on...

"Katie?" Jessie almost doesn't want to believer herself. Katie smiled at her, and she smiled back. When Karen entered the house after Jessie, she saw the exchange of looks between the two girls, and she smiled to herself. Jessie wanted to apologize for what happened at the wedding, but she couldn't just pull Katie away from the elders, that would be rude. And their conversation doesn't seem like it would end anytime soon. Katie looked pleadingly at Jessie, as if asking her to get her out of there. Jessie chuckled, shook her head playfully, grinned at Katie, and walked up to her attic room.

She hasn't been in the attic long when she heard steps thundering on the stairs, and before she could even react, Grace and Zoe had already wrestled her to the bed. But she didn't fight back. The two pulled away. Grace's hands were on her hips, and Zoe had her arms crossed.

"You're not even going to fight back?" Grace snorted. Jessie merely shook her head. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This isn't fun if you're just going to act like a zombie." Zoe was obviously annoyed. Grace raised one of her eyebrows.

"You do know that Katie's downstairs being interrogated by our fathers, don't you?" Grace said as she watched Zoe walked to the window to look out, but still talking to Jessie.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Zoe asked without turning to face her.

"No." The three fell into silence. To break the ice, Jessie changed the subject. "It's nice to see you again, Zo."

Zoe turned around with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Jess."

"Karen told me you've been acting all so bitchy lately." Grace crossed her arms, looking intently at Jessie. Jessie tried to find the humor in the situation.

"My mom said that? I never heard her use that term before." Jessie and Zoe laughed. Grace looked reproachfully t them.

"Not exactly, but that's what she was trying to say... What happened at the wedding, Jess?" Grace was fully aware of the fact that Katie made a disappearing act after the dance, and Jessie was quiet until the celebration ended. After talking to Karen, she told her that Jessie was being too grouchy lately.

Jessie doesn't want to tell Grace anything. Well, she wants to, but not now. But knowing Grace, she wouldn't stop asking. So, to save herself a headache, she decided to tell what happened. "I tried talking to her."

"What did you say?"

"I apoligized."

"And...?"

"We argued." Jessie sighed. Just thinking about what happened makes her feel that familiar sting in her heart.

"Why?"

"I don't know. We started blaming each other for what happened in the past and---" Jessie was cut off by Grace.

"Jess, you're supposed to tell her how you feel." Grace said slowly, trying to make Jessie understand every word as if she's retarded.

"I know that."

"Well, when do you plan on telling her?"

"I don't know if I still should." Jessie lay down the bed, avoiding Grace's and Zoe's stare of disbelief.

"Wait, after ten years, what's with the sudden turn around?" Zoe finally joined Grace in grilling their stepsister.

"She hates me, okay? As much as I wanted to tell her, I couldn't. She doesn't even want to talk about it anymore, and it hurts her too much. Besides, you don't know how stubborn she is."

"Oh I think I do, just as stubborn as you, that's why you fit together, you know." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Look, if she doesn't want to hear you, then let her feel you." Zoe said in a tone expressing her disbelief as to why her two older sisters couldn't find a way to solve this simple problem. Grace narrowed her eyes on Zoe, while Jessie got up to sit again.

"Excuse me? Was that a line from a porn movie or something?" Jessie asked Zoe in amusement.

"Do they even have lines in porn movies?" Grace asked.

"Hey, I was trying to be philosophical here. What I meant was, if she doesn't want to listen to you and you couldn't tell her how you feel about her, them, let her FEEL how YOU feel about her." Zoe tried to impress that she was really serious. Grace sighed.

"Porn exactly." Jessie joked but felt her face blushing instead and her stepsisters looked at her in mock grimace.

"I hope that's just your wicked sense of humor talking right now." Zoe said, raising her left eyebrow.

"That feel sounded naughty though." Grace giggled.

"Well, they do say action speaks louder than words, so..." Zoe trailed off with the last word.

"So, more action and less word?" Jessie confirmed with Zoe.

"Exactly." Zoe plastered a triumphant grin on her face, for once happy that she gave a better advice than Grace this time.

"Right. Try to get a little more action, Sammler. You might actually win her heart back." Grace joked, then the three of them laughed.

"How do I do that?" The worry was back on Jessie's voice. Instead of answering, Grace and Zoe looked t each other, and burst out laughing. Jessie looked at the two, wondering what was so funny.

A moment later, Karen came up and informed the girls that dinner was about to start. Upon reaching the dining room, everybody was almost seated. Jessie was the last to come down, and she found that the only empty seat was beside Katie. Katie seemed nervous. She didn't notice the members of the family observing the both of them. Jessie noticed the exchange of mischievous glances between Zoe and Grace. She frowned upon seeing her dad wink at her. Then, she decided to just ignore her family's recent odd behavior and sat beside Katie. Without turning her head at Katie, she whispered.

"Hi. Sorry I couldn't save you back there." Jessie grinned as she remembered seeing Katie being mobbed by her family when she arrived.

"That's okay. I'm still alive." Katie whispered back, grinning. Both their eyes turned to look at Rick when he got up.

"So, it's good to have everyone here." He started. The, he expressed his thanks, soon, the other followed. Occasionally, Jessie and Katie would look at each other and would catch each other looking, and then both would just look away shyly. Grace and Zoe didn't miss the display and would always roll their eyes in the stupidity of the two intelligent and successful girls in front of them. Jessie had been wanting to say anything to Katie just to hear her voice, but she knew that SOME people are actually watching them, so, she decided to just talk to her later. Maybe after dinner, she could talk to her alone. The attic would be the perfect place to be alone.

"So, Katie, how's your work?" Rick beamed at Katie. Katie looked up to meet his gaze, and realized that everybody was waiting for her answer.

_Didn't he just ask me that at the living room?_ But Katie answered anyway.

"It's okay. Pretty tough at times 'coz you never know when an idea hits you. It's just really unpredictable." She smiled back. She thought Rick would turn his attention to someone else, but she was wrong.

"Writing, huh? Tad mentioned you go visit some interesting places at times just to write." Rick glanced at Tad, who nodded in agreement.

"Writers do that all the time. It helps us recharge, I guess. And I don't know, it's just part of our thinking process. We always need a new environment and new experiences."

"I want to be a writer." Joshua grinned at Katie and Lily patted his son's head. "I want to be like Katie."

"You can be anything you want to be, Josh." Katie assured the kid.

"I don't want to be anything else, I want to be like you. Will you help me be writer?" Joshua looked at Katie, hopeful. Katie turned to Jessie, and she was smiling while looking down at her plate. Katie smiled. The rest of the family laughed at Joshua's insistence.

"Of course I will. Anything for you, Josh." Katie drank from her glass of water. Joshua hugged Lily.

"Katie's actually planning to spend some time at the beach after Thanksgiving, you know, to write." Tad interjected.

"Really? Where do you plan to go?" Karen asked with TOO much interest.

"Uh, I was thinking of Florida. You know, Boca Raton or Miami, but I haven't really decided yet." She smiled politely at Karen.

"What do you think of Mexico? Acapulco is gorgeous." Karen suggested. Jessie looked up from her plate, suspicious at her mother.

"That's a great place. Yeah, maybe I'll go there." Katie was now considering Acapulco.

"You should go to California. Malibu, maybe?" Grace suggested mockingly. Jessie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I like California; it's very laid-back." Katie smiled. Dropping Acapulco, now she's thinking of California.

"I'd suggest Long Beach. It's not the best but Lindsay Lohan lives there." Eli grinned which didn't escape Jessie's eyes. The more the members of her family make suggestions, the more it gets dangerously nearer to her place. Jessie opened her mouth to say something but couldn't butt in. Even Katie couldn't say anything anymore. All of a sudden, her family was in-charge of Katie's get away plan.

"How about Laguna Beach?" Zoe said casually. She smiled and stared wickedly at Jessie. Jessie looked at her sister in disbelief. Now she knows where this conversation is exactly heading.

"I heard it's a nice place." Katie answered, forgetting for a while that Jessie lives there.

"You should go there. Jessie lives in a beach house with a perfect view of the sunset and she's rarely home anyway. Maybe she wouldn't mind having you around for a while." Rick smiled at Katie again. Jessie's jaw dropped. When she turned her head to face Katie, Katie has the same expression on her face.

"Dad, I think she has other places in mind. Let's not force her to decide right now... Aww!" Jessie felt somebody kick her in the shins under the table. She glared at Grace who was sitting opposite her.

"Well, what kind of beach are you looking for exactly?" Lily asked in concern.

"I'm not really sure, just a nice place to do writing." Katie glanced worriedly at Jessie who was still wincing in pain. She wasn't sure about what happened but Jessie looked hurt and kept throwing sharp glances at Grace.

"Honey, you wouldn't mind having Katie when she does her writing in your beach house, would you? You're in the hospital most of the time, and you're always sleeping when you're home anyway. Katie doesn't need to spend so much money to find a place to write when her BESTFRIEND happens to own one." Karen looked expectantly at Jessie. When Jessie turned to look at her father, he had the same expression as her mother. When she looked at Katie, Katie seemed undecided and mortified at the same time.

"I have no problem having her in my house, mom. But maybe you should ask her if she wants to." Jessie said firmly. Then she looked at Katie, and she smiled upon seeing the funny expression on her face. Katie shifted her eyes to Tad. Tad smiled at her.

"What do you say, Katie?" It was Rick again. Katie looked at Rick, and looked at the people around her. Everybody's eyes were on her again, and saying no would surely disappoint everyone, including Jessie.

"I'd love to Mr. Sammler." Katie smiled.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

When Katie turned, she saw Jessie's smile.


	8. Mending Friendship

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**The idea about Mr. Roy and the stole bread was something I borrowed from the author of 'Soulmates', another JK fanfic, again, for consistency reasons. Thanks for reading guys… 8 more chapters to go…

**PART 8 MENDING FRIENDSHIP**

"So, you and Grace planned it all?" Jessie asked in disbelief as she help Zoe load her luggage to Rick's car. Zoe was flying back to Ithaca that morning after Thanksgiving.

"Yeah. I'm good, huh?" Zoe grinned victoriously. Jessie laughed. "Actually, the plan was about bringing the two of you together on Thanksgiving, but with Tad mentioning Katie's plan to spend time on a beach somewhere to write, everything just fell into place. Sometimes, destiny is cool." Zoe opened the car compartment, and they put her biggest luggage inside.

"Letting her spend time with me at the beach house wasn't part of the plan?" Jessie said in astonishment.

"No." Zoe narrowed her eyes on Jessie. "Spend time in the beach house with you? I thought she's going there to write." Zoe chuckled upon seeing her stepsister blush furiously. Jessie was obviously embarrassed for being too obvious. "Excited?"

"Yeah." Jessie replied dreamily. "But at the same time, I'm scared."

"Jess, don't be. Remember, if she doesn't want to listen, don't force her to. Just let her how you feel about her, okay? Win her back." Zoe hugged Jessie.

"I'll try."

"So, what time is your flight?" Zoe released Jessie from the tight hug and glanced at her watch.

"3pm. I'm flying with Katie. We're supposed to pick her up from the hotel."

"Chivalry is not dead, I guess."

"When I'm trying to make things right with Katie, never." Jessie turned to look at the door. "Where's dad? I better go get him. You're going to miss your plane." Jessie went to find Rick in the house.

"Hey." Zoe called after Jessie. Jessie was already holding the doorknob, and turned to look at Zoe.

"Yeah?"

"Do the right thing this time, Jess. Don't let her go." Zoe's hands were in her pockets, as she looked sincerely at Jessie. Jessie just smiled at her.

Meanwhile, in Katie's room at the Hilton. She was packing her things while talking to Tad on the phone.

"I'm surprised you didn't even protest after being forced into exile with Jessie. I bet you've been fantasizing about it." Tad joked on the other line.

"Tad, can't you be serious for at least one moment?" Katie sighed.

"You don't want to go with Jessie?" Tad said anxiously. "Katie, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it. I know it seemed like we force you into this yesterday, but we only made suggestions."

"Yeah, right. Suggestions where there's no way that I could say no." Katie said sarcastically.

"Look, I could tell Karen, and---"

"Tad, I want to go with Jessie." Katie said in exasperation. Tad paused. He was astounded to hear Katie say that and could actually feel the longing in her voice, but there was also the feeling of dread.

"You do?"

"You don't know how excited I am right now. It's just that... Jessie is a lost cause. And as much as I love her, I can't go on like this. This is going to be the last time." Katie sat on the bed, staring at her clothes which were sprawled on in as she stopped folding them.

"Last time?" Tad echoed Katie's words. He didn't know what Katie meant by that.

"After this, I'm letting go of her... Really letting go." Katie sighed.

Rick volunteered to drive his daughter and Katie to the airport. Jessie was sitting beside him in the front seat, while Katie remained at the back. The two seem to have their heads flying somewhere, they barely talked. The silence was killing Rick. He knew exactly how much Katie means to Jessie, and how awkward the situation is. They were the ones who put these two young and lovely ladies in it, afterall. Rick kept glancing on his side, stealing looks from his daydreaming daughter. Then he peeks at the rearview mirror every now and then to steal looks from the brunette sitting silently at the back. So, the girls have taken an unplanned trip to la-la land without taking him, and he decided to bring them back, and ease the tension building once and for all.

"I saw Mr. Roy the other day." Rick started. He threw a short glance on both of the girls. Both looked up and focus their attention to him. Jessie had no idea why her dad was telling them about Mr. Roy, the old baker who lives in their neighborhood. It didn't escape Jessie when Rick plastered that satisfied smile on his face. At last, he got their attention. Feeling the girls' curious looks on him, he continued. "He was asking if the two of you are stealing pastries again." Rick let out a short chuckle. Then, the girls finally realized what Rick was talking about.

Back in highschool, Jessie and Katie were like attached to the hip. They were always together and did things together. It was like one cannot live without the other. And one day, feeling the loud growl in their stomachs, the two decided to stop by for some bread at Mr. Roy's. Not being able to be served as soon as they wanted, the two decided to just pick some and leave the money without waiting for the help. They weren't really stealing anything. But Mr. Roy went so mad at them for not waiting that he kept telling everyone that they stole his bread.

Rick heard both of the girls snickered at the thought. When her threw another short glance at the two, he saw the smiles on their faces.

At O'Hare, Katie and Jessie gave Rick a hug, with Jessie also giving her father a kiss on the cheek. They they said their goodbyes. And he silently wished that everything between the two turns out all right.

The two still didn't talk much while they headed to their plane. Jessie took the window seat and Katie was beside her. Truth is, Katie is feeling a bit awkward about the situation they were in. Hell, she's in love with this girl, and forever will be. But still, she's thrilled having Jessie sitting beside her. As the thoughts of them rambled through her head, she couldn't stop the smile that was showing in her face. They had a lot of good times. Moments that will be forever etched in her broken heart. Upon feeling something on her shoulder, she turned to look at Jessie, and found her head resting on her right shoulder. Jessie had fallen asleep. A strand of Jessie's golden hair accidentally brushed with her cheek, and it sent bolts of that familiar feeling of longing through Katie's body. She loved the way Jessie's hair smell, like sweet strawberries. Katie closed her eyes, leaned her head against Jessie's, and fell into sleep herself.

Katie felt when the plane finally prepared for landing. She opened her eyes and carefully moved her head away from Jessie's. She decided not to wake her up. When it finally halted into a stop, she shook Jessie from sleep, and Jessie opened her eyes groggily. They boarded off the plane.

After claiming their luggage and proceeded to leave the airport, Katie plastered that playful grin on her face and looked at Jessie.

"You do know that you were drooling back there, did you?" Katie joked. Jessie opened her mouth to say something, horrified. And Katie laughed so hard upon seeing the reaction on Jessie's face. And Jessie blushed deep red. But she laughed with Katie anyway.

"No I did not." Jessie retorted, trying to sound annoyed but failed miserably. Katie was still laughing.

"You practically drooled on my shoulders." Katie stopped laughing and was now only smiling at Jessie. Somehow, Jessie blushed even more. Thinking wow, even in her sleep, she could still find a way to get close to Katie.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'll wash your shirt for you." Jessie said seriously, acting hurt. She wasn't hurt, of course, just teasing Katie. Then she walked ahead, leaving Katie behind. Katie seriously thought that Jessie was offended and was already trying to think of the right thing to say to make her forgive her. Typical Katie, scared to hurt Jessie's feelings. Unbeknownst to her, since Jessie had her back on her, there was that charming grin displayed on Jessie's face. Katie tried to walk faster to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry." So, Katie thought she crossed the lines. Maybe she shouldn't be acting so close to her since they still haven't discussed the state of their friendship at the moment. She's not even sure if Jessie still wants them to be friends. She spoke so seriously, full of sincerity and sadness that didn't escape Jessie's ears. She stopped walking, and turned around to look at Katie. First, she tried to hide the smile from her face, and looked at her seriously. After seeing the gravity of Katie's solemnity, Jessie grinned again.

"Gotcha." Then, without waiting for Katie, she started walking again, and Katie looked at her agape. She was staring at Jessie walking figure, and she was already far before Katie realized that she should start walking and catch up with her, shaking her head in disbelief.

They had to call a cab to get to Jessie's house in Laguna Beach. Her BMW was left in the hosue and no one was there to drive them. When they occupied the backseat of the taxi, the atmosphere between them was lighter. It was more friendly. They were joking around and teasing, like they used to. Katie was liking it. Actually, she was LOVING it. And she decided to make the most of these moments with Jessie, before she goes back to her life in London, where Jessie wasn't a part of any of it.

Katie's jaw literally dropped when the cab drove them and made a stop at one gorgeous beach house in the famous Laguna Beach. She stood on the sand gaping at the house as Jessie paid the cab driver and took their luggage out of the vehicle without any help from her. Not that Jessie would mind. She just found Katie amusing. She had to nudge her to get her attention, and finally invited her to the house.

Jessie's house isn't a mansion. But it isn't a typical bachelorette pad either. As Katie searched for the right words to describe it, it was simply indescribable in a good way. Not too big, not too small, not too cozy, and not too cold. Jessie watched Katie as she toured the house. She could see the expression on Katie's face every time she sees something amazing. And it was just so funny, because Katie looked like some kid who just saw Mickey Mouse in Disneyland for the first time.

"Wow..." It was the only word that came out of Katie's mouth upon reaching the veranda that overlooked the beach. It was the place that Jessie suggested she do her writing. It was afternoon, so the sunset was absolutely perfect. She reached for one of the two wooden chairs on either side of the table and touched it, feeling the carvings on the wood, thinking how great the craftsman was who made it. Then she saw the particles of soft white sand that were trapped on the wooden floor that was probably blown in by the wind.

It was perfect.

From a distance where Jessie stood, she just watched her. She could just stand there and watch Katie forever, if only she will be allowed to. When Katie turned around, she found Jessie smiling, staring in space.

_Who wouldn't love her?_ She thought, as she watched her adorable friend, whom she wished could be more than that. In a few seconds, Jessie met her gaze, and Jessie was the first to look away shyly without taking the smile off her face.

"What would you like to eat? We could order pizza. I would have cooked for you but I have to bet at the hospital in two hours." Jessie tried to be cheery, but she doesn't really want to leave Katie. Not now. But she has some duties to perform, and being her responsible self, she wouldn't run away from it even if it's the end of the world.

"You have to go?" Katie was too late to realize that she didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"I've been gone for a week, so now I have to face the consequences. Besides, I thought you need some time alone anyway. You're here to write." Jessie didn't realize the way she sounded on Katie's part until she saw the distressed look on her face. She suddenly backpedaled. "Hey, I'll cook dinner tomorrow, I promise. I'll try to come back early."

Katie merely nodded. Still scared that Katie might be hurt by the way she sounded earlier, she tried to think of something witty to say, though Jessie doesn't have much luck on the sense of humor department.

"You don't even have to answer the phone if you don't want to. Though I'd sure be calling every fifteen minutes to check on you and I'd surely scream on the answering machine if you didn't pick up, you still don't have to." Jessie babbled, and Katie was amused. Finally, Jessie saw that charming smile on Katie's face again, and she smiled back.

So, Jessie would be in the hospital from tonight until tomorrow, and Katie would be alone in the house. Not that she mind. She loves being alone, she's a writer after all. But on some occasions, she would love to have someone around, especially when that someone is Jessie.


	9. Keeping Your Heart

**PART 9 KEEPING YOUR HEART**

Katie had emptied Jessie's stash of coffee, being the coffee addict that she is. Drinking coffee had always been a part in her writing. For one, it helps her stay awake when good ideas begin to flood her head. Well, she managed to catch all of Jessie's calls. And to her surprise and disbelief, Jessie managed to have food delivered to the beach house every four hours. Katie wasn't really hungry, and she asked Jessie to stop ordering food for her. But Jessie was stubborn and kept ordering food anyway. By noon the following day, Katie had stocked food that would be enough to feed a hundred people.

At first, Katie couldn't sleep. Not so unusual for her. She has an indefinite sleep time. But after drafting a few ideas and scrapping most of it, Katie dozed off in the couch. When it got dark outside, Katie was sleeping so soundly, she didn't hear the front door open.

Jessie tiptoed into the house. She was planning to surprise Katie knowing how jumpy she is. She could just imagine the scared look on her friend's face when she sneaks up behind her while Katie was writing. That would be priceless, Jessie grinned at the thought. Then, she stopped on her tracks. She was expecting to find Katie writing her heart out at the veranda, but there she was, sleeping silently on the couch.

HER couch... LUCKY couch...

And she looked so damn beautiful, and stop on the side. Then, she sat on her knees, leaning her head closer to get a good look of the beautifully sleeping brunette. She could do nothing but sigh in amazement. Even in her sleep, Katie could do things to her that she couldn't control, like the frantic beating of her heart.

She was enjoying watching Katie so much, that she even forgot how hungry she was. And as she wasted her time smiling down at Katie's sleeping figure, her stomach made an involuntary growl, and Katie suddenly opened her eyes. Surprised that she got caught staring, Jessie backed off and hit the coffee table behind her. Pain shot through her entire body as she felt the corner of the glass table prick her back. She held her back immediately, and Katie jumped out of the couch to help her.

"Oh my God!" Jess, are you okay?!" Katie held Jessie's shoulders. Jessie had her eyes closed, her face showing that she was feeling extreme pain. She was rubbing a certain part in her back with her left hand. Katie helped her to stand up and let her sit on the couch where Katie was sleeping just a few seconds ago. "What happened?" Katie was worried to death. It doesn't look like Jessie was okay.

"You opened your eyes." Jessie said, realizing she mush have sounded really stupid, but that's what happened.

"I did what?" Katie said, confused. Jessie smiled in pain upon seeing Katie's face get all distorted while trying to understand what she had just said.

"You opened your eyes. I got surprisingly embarrassed so I backed off and after years of living here, I didn't even remember that the coffee table was placed just behind my back, so..." Jessie trailed off. She could still feel the pain in her back.

"You're embarrassed?" Katie confirmed with Jessie. Jessie nodded. "You're embarrassed because I caught you watching me?" Katie said in amusement and chuckled upon seeing Jessie's flustered face.

"You knew I was watching you?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"Well, I thought I heard a stomach growling and I was pretty sure it wasn't mine, and I opened my eyes and I practically saw you staring at me and then you had that, uh... Accident." Katie said playfully, making Jessie blush even more.

"Stomach growling... Right... I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I almost forgot, I promise to cook dinner. I'm not the type who breaks promises, so I should get started before it's time for breakfast." Jessie babbled. She got up, then felt the pain on he back shot through her entire body again. She sat down and waited for the pain to subside. As she did so, she kept rubbing the part that hit the corner of the coffee table.

"You're not okay. Let me see." Without waiting for Jessie's reply, Katie pushed Jessie's hand away from her aching back and lifted Jessie's blouse. Katie's jaw dropped, not because of the bluish spot that was forming in Jessie's injured back, but because of the fact that she realized that she aggressively invaded Jessie's privacy and was now touching her bare skin. It's not like she didn't like it. She loved the feel of Jessie's on her hand, and Jessie didn't seem to mind. But fantasizing about Jessie's skin wasn't really her plan, and she knew she needs to control herself or her urges would be taking a mind of its own. Katie withdrew her hand from Jessie's skin that made Jessie turn her head.

"Uh, I'll get some ice." Katie said, clearing the invisible lump in her throat. She got up immediately and left the living room. Jessie watched her, puzzled.

Katie wasn't really sure which one of them needs the ice more; Jessie's bruising back, or the growing feeling of desire inside of her.

"This is crazy." Katie said to herself while shaking her head as she opened the ice box. After getting the ice, she reluctantly returned to the living room. Jessie was still sitting on the couch. Katie handed her the ice.

"Here you go." Katie would have volunteered to ice Jessie's back for her, but that wouldn't do her any good. She had a really hard time trying to calm her insides and she wasn't about to do anything that would bring her too physically close to Jessie.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled.

"You know, maybe I should cook." Katie suggested.

"What? No, you're my guest. I should cook." Jessie argued.

"You're not in a very good shape right now, and I wouldn't risk my health for that." Katie mocked Jessie, recalling the day at Karen's house when Jessie tried making pancakes and when she gladly took a taste of it, it felt like she bit through a Frisbee.

As if knowing what just crossed Katie's mind, Jessie answered defensively.

"Hey, I can cook now, you know. Besides, it's only a bruise, which by the way was your fault in the first place. It didn't impair any of my senses and I'm still normal."

"Jess, just sit down, okay? You've spent 24 hours working your butt off. I'm not going to let you do anything when you're so tired and all. I'll cook." Katie said in a very authoritative tone, Jessie found no chance to argue.

"Stay here, and don't peek." Katie smiled at Jessie before returning to the kitchen.

Jessie had no clue about what Katie was planning for dinner, but she didn't really care. Jessie iced her back, and felt the stinging feeling subside. It wasn't really bad, just bruising, that's all. She had seen worse in her medical career. To keep her occupied, Jessie grabbed the remote of her flat screen tv and turned it on.

When Katie showed up after a few minutes, she just found herself being dragged by the taller girl to the dining room and found the table already set, and the delicious smell of something that she doesn't recognize met her senses. Katie pulled a chair for Jessie, and Jessie gladly sat on it. Then Katie occupied the seat opposite her. Before Katie could explain what she cooked for both of them (something that she learned while vacationing in Scotland), Jessie got up from her seat and ran to go somewhere in the house, to Katie's confusion.

_What the hell was that about?_ Katie thought at she stared at Jessie's empty seat. Her head almost snapped she she made a sudden turn upon hearing the footsteps heading to the dining room again. Jessie was back. And she had a candle holder in her right hand and a box of matches in her left. Katie didn't know what to say.

"I needed to get these." Jessie answered before Katie could even ask. Then she put the candle holder on the table, a little on the side so she could still see Katie, lit it with a match, then dimmed the lights. Jessie sat down again.

"Trying to cut down the electric bill?" Katie joked.

"No." Jessie laughed. _Nice Katie, typical Singer charm. _"I just thought it's more..." Jessie thought of the right word.

"Cozy?" Katie supplied. But it wasn't exactly the word Jessie was searching for. After scanning her mental dictionary, Jessie spoke again.

"Romantic." Jessie smiled sheepishly. Katie was sipping from her glass of wine at that time and she choked. She felt the wine run up to her nose and she had to run to the sink to get it off her. Jessie just chuckled. Katie would be fine, of course. She didn't realize the would get that amount of reacting from her just by saying the word romantic, but Katie looked definitely hilarious. Zoe was really right. If Katie's not very keen to talk about the intensity of her feeling for her, she will make her FEEL it. She thought it would be easy to tell Katie that she loves her, but she realized you can't just say that after a decade of not talking to each other, not to mention the history that hey had. Besides, Jessie has turned into a sappy hopeless romantic, and saying those three important words would have to be in the right timing. Jessie wanted to wait for that one magical moment. She wanted it to be right.

_Why would Jessie want this dinner be romantic? _Katie thought while splashing her face with water. She had gotten over the choking, but hasn't returned to the dining room yet. After spacing out, Katie went back to join Jessie. When she sat on her chair, Jessie spoke, breaking Katie's reverie.

"You have a knack for choking, Singer." Jessie said smiling, but without looking at Katie. Katie felt her face burning.

_Great, Jessie's making me blush and making me look so obvious. What are you doing to me?_

"So, what did you say this food was called again?" Jessie looked up at Katie, changing the conversation, and admiring the cute discomfited look on her face. _I'm enjoying this far too much._

So far, Jessie didn't make any unexpected comments throughout dinner, much to Katie's relief. Katie lightened up again, and they had animated conversation almost about everything. From Jessie's Harvard years to her graduate studies in Johns Hopkins, the friends she had, Jessie annoyance in Zoe's philandering ways (which affected Katie a bit, having her own decade of philandering), Tad and Grace's outrageous courtship, Katie's adjustment period in London, her loft, the crazy accent of her English friends, her adorable nephew Michael and niece Mary (both her brother Bailey's kids). There was one thing they didn't talk about: the people they dated. And neither of them wanted to ask the other.

Jessie loved their dinner. She wouldn't have gone anorexic if she had known Katie before she went through that. Who would pass up food if someone cooks as good as Katie? Despite of how tired she is, Jessie didn't want to end their conversation. She's finally feeling their connection again. And she was afraid that going to sleep would disrupt that connection. That's something she wouldn't want to risk. But Katie knew better. She knew how much Jessie needed the rest.

"You should sleep. I'll take care of this." Katie referred to the dishes.

"But I don't want to sleep, yet."

"You should. You've been working too hard. Rest." Katie gave her the smile that she uses to charm a girl's pants off her. Not that it was her intention with Jessie, 'coz Jessie was not like the girls she had one-time fun with. But it was also the smile that could make anyone jump off the airplane without a parachute if Katie asks them to.

"Okay." Jessie got up from the chair. "Goodnight, Katie."

They smiled at each other, and Katie watched as Jessie got up from her seat. To her surprise, Jessie went around the table and found Jessie standing right beside her. Jessie leaned down to give Katie a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but clueless Katie turned her head in curiosity so abruptly, and Jessie's lips hit Katie's lips instead, to both their embarrassment.

If you have known both of them a really long time, you would think that Katie would be the first to move on from that awkward situation. But it seems like the table had been turned these days. Jessie was acting all suave and charming and Katie became the insecure and uncomfortable one. Despite of the blushing and short silence, Jessie managed to say something more than one word before heading off to bed.

"That wasn't my intended target, but..." Jessie could feel the tension, but she kept smiling at her. "Goodnight, Katie."

Finally, Jessie left the dining room. Katie followed her with her gaze, and when Jessie was out of her sight, she let out a deep breath. Staying with Jessie would be tougher than she thought.


	10. A Way To Win Your Girl's Heart

**PART 10 A WAY TO WIN YOUR GIRL'S HEART: LOTS OF CUTENESS AND A BIT OF SEDUCTION**

Everyday became a routine for Jessie and Katie. Most of the time, Jessie's at the hospital working while Katie was at home writing. Things were starting to get back to the way things were, like what it was in highschool before Katie gave Jessie the letter. They get along well. They talk a lot and never run out of topics. They feel comfortable with each other again. Jessie buys groceries and Katie does all the cooking. They watch dvd's when Jessie has a time off, whereas Katie just had to set her writing aside to spend time with Jessie. At one time, Tad and Grace made a quick trip to LA for a really short vacation that lasted for two days. Not that vacation was really their intention. Of course, they were there to spy on their friends, to know how was Jessie's and Katie's relationship is going. And based on Grace's own assessment, it was going pretty well and praised herself for it. After all, it was her and Tad who planned this reunion. Jessie insisted that nothing romantic was going on between her and Katie, as of the moment anyway. Grace was glad to see that shine back in Jessie's eyes.

Whenever Jessie is at the hospital, she calls to check on Katie every now and then. This would have annoyed Katie to the fullest if it was somebody else calling every fifteen minutes, but it was Jessie, who seem to worry a lot just not being able to see her in that short period of them. And every time Katie hangs up the phone, she can hardly wait to hear Jessie's voice again.

It wasnt' clear to either of them, whatever that was going on in their relationship right now. Jessie was sure about what she wants though. She wants to be with Katie. She loves Katie. Katie was loving every minute with Jessie and at the same time, hating it. Because this thing with Jessie has no future. She had already given up Jessie, and what was a tough decision to make after spending almost a decade of your life loving a person that couldn't love you back. And like what she told Tad, this is the last that she's spending time with Jessie. It was sort of a goodbye thing.

But Jessie would do anything to have Katie's heart again. And it includes sneaking kisses on the cheeks that made Katie's insides turn into knots. Of course, Jessie could see her effect on Katie and enjoys it. And knowing how Katie had to take a cold shower every night after the two of them cuddled in the couch on a movie night makes Jessie grin. Not so typical of Katie, 'coz between the two of them, Jessie used to be the one who always try to be in control. The idea of an impulsive Katie in control, especially of her emotions, was sort of... Funny. Well, she looked rather funny trying to control it anyway. She gets that distorted expression on her face, squirms a lot, and gets all tongue-tied.

And that morning, it's time to make another move to shatter Katie's defenses. Jessie looked at herself in front of the full-length mirror inside her bedroom. Perfect. Sporting a sexy grin on her face, she walked out.

Meanwhile, Katie was writing early at the veranda. The sun was just rising and the beach looked great. Katie had to stop writing and stood up to check out the sight.

_Wow..._ It was the only word she could think of to describe the view. Until she turned around and saw through the sliding glass door a more amazing and definitely breath-taking sight...

Jessie was in the living room, standing beside the coffee table, holding the phone on her right hand, talking to someone on the other line, looking sexy on her tied-up hair and two-piece pink bikinis...

Katie's jaw dropped, almost hitting the floor. Jessie glanced at her and flashed her sweetest smile. Katie realized how fast her heart was beating. She didn't realized when her feet started acting on its own and made steps to Jessie's direction. Then, BAM! Katie hit the still closed glass door, felt the pain surged through her forehead as she fell down on the floor. Upon seeing what happened, Jessie dropped the phone and ran to the direction of the veranda, slid the glass door open, and went down on her knees to help Katie up.

_Great Jessie, so much for seduction. _Jessie blamed herself. There was a small gash on Katie's forehead. Being the doctor that she is, she knew exactly what to do. She helped Katie sit on the couch and ran to get the things that she needed from her bedroom. In a flash, she was back. She cleaned Katie's cut and put a band-aid on it. When she looked at Katie, Katie was furiously blushing. Jessie couldn't help but laugh. Katie turned even redder.

"You'll live." Jessie joked. She was still laughing at Katie's red face.

"What? What's so funny?" Katie knew Jessie could see how embarrassed she was, but it wouldn't hurt to pretend ignorant, she thought.

"Nothing." Jessie shrugged. Katie pouted, Jessie chuckled. "You."

"I had accidentally cut my forehead and you find it funny? Thanks for the support, Jess." Katie said in mock sarcasm.

"Well, maybe next time, you should be looking where you're going instead of fantasizing about SOME half-naked people in a sexy bikini." Jessie intended to make Katie blush even more but felt herself blushing instead.

"Well, may THOSE half-naked people shouldn't be strutting their stuff on some unsuspecting writer on the other side of a really thick glass door. It hurts, you know, really dangerous stuff." Katie laughed and Jessie laughed with her. "So, what's the occasion?" Katie looked at Jessie up and down, letting Jessie know what she meant. But then she realized she was actually checking her out, so, she tried to focus her eyes to Jessie's face and not down below.

"It's beach day."

"What?"

"Your California experience wouldn't be complete without really going to the beach." Jessie pulled Katie to Katie's bedroom to change.

"But I haven't bought any bathing suit yet." Katie protested but let herself be pulled. Jessie stopped walking and faced her. This time, it was Jessie who looked at Katie up and down, as if sizing her up. Then she looked at herself. Katie frowned.

_What is she doing? _Then, instead of pulling Katie to their original destination, she pulled her into her bedroom.

Katie just had to swallow. The idea of her and Jessie inside Jessie's bedroom, with Jessie in a really sexy bikini, was just TOO MUCH. She needs to get away, maybe take one of her infamous cold showers, and just try to hide from Jessie for the rest of the day.

"Uh, Jess---"

"Relax Singer, I'm not going to rape you." Jessie turned to get a good look of Katie's now red face again, and satisfied by what she saw, she's not about to stop with the fun. "Not right now anyway." Jessie said slyly, then chuckled. Katie seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Jessie continued with her charade. "When the time comes, you'll know. I might drug you and tie you up first, it's not like you're gonna protest, it's just---"

"How would you know I wouldn't? You think I'm THAT easy?" Katie narrowed her eyes on Jessie. Okay, so maybe Jessie was right. She WOULD drug herself and tie herself up for Jessie, but she's not about to let her know that she's at her mercy. Jessie grinned. Katie looked too frail right now and would definitely give in any moment. But Jessie's planning to play this game of seduction a little while longer.

She moved closer to Katie, her face a few inches away from hers, not tearing her eyes away from her, and Katie tried her best to hold her gaze.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Jessie said in what she hoped to be a really seductive voice.

_If Jessie can play this game, I can too. _Katie thought.

"You can try." Katie replied in the same low, sexy voice that matched Jessie's. Jessie smiled and moved her face closer, making Katie swallow the imaginary lump in her throat. Jessie stared at Katie's thin red lips, moistening her own with her tongue, then move closer again, their faces almost touching. Katie had to close her eyes. Jessie leaned to whisper in Katie's right ear.

"I'll wait outside." Jessie whispered. Katie shivered upon feeling Jessie's warm breath in her ear. And it triggered a lot of different sensations inside her. She didn't understood what Jessie had just said to her until she opened her eyes. Jessie was gone, and a close full of bathing suits and bikinis was left open for her.

_This is one hell of sweet torture. _Katie sighed.

Jessie was sitting on the staircase on the side of the beach house when Katie went out. She had her back on Katie and was singing I'll Fly Away. It was the song she sang when she auditioned for the school play in higshcool, the song that she sang when for the first time, Katie saw her, the song that made Katie fall in love with her in an instant. Katie stood behind, listening with a smile, recalling the first time she heard that angelic voice. Sensing Katie's presence as she always does, Jessie turned her head and stopped singing upon seeing her. She got up and turned around to face Katie, who had changed into Jessie's red bikinis.

Katie felt a bit awkward under Jessie's stare. While Jessie realized that she had been staring far too long at Katie's supermodel body, she immediately looked away.

_It's supposed to be ME seducing HER, not HER, seducing ME._ Jessie reprimanded herself.

"Uhm... Let's go." Jessie grabbed Katie's hand without asking for permission and dragged her to the ocean.

Jessie had brought two blankets for them. Both decided to work on their tan. As they lay side by side with each other, Jessie's mind was swirling. Beach guys and babes kept passing in front of them, obviously trying to get some attention. Most were throwing smiles at them, or rather at Katie anyway. Jessie frowns every time Katie smiles back. A few of the gorgeous males and females even said hi and started a few short conversations with the love of her life, to Jessie's annoyance. She wanted to strangle each of them and force them to mind their own business, but she realized that would be a major turn-off, not to mention a major crime, so, she tried to calm herself.

_Why does Katie have to smile at them in return? It's not like she knew them so why waste her attention on them? They're obviously trying to hit on her and they're not even cute! _

Unbeknownst to Jessie, Katie could barely focus, with Jessie's bikini-clad body lying beside her. She was helpless just having her around. So, she would rather pretend that she was checking the other girls out (but not really seeing them), than let herself imagine unholy things, considering Jessie's close proximity. But the attention that Katie was giving those really hot beach people is starting to get to Jessie.

It's time to do something.

Jessie turned her body around, so she was now lying on her stomach. She reached for something beside her and handed it to Katie. Katie frowned.

"I have really sensitive skin. Would you mind putting some sunblock on my back?" Jessie asked coyly. Katie's eyes widened. As to how many times she had swallowed her own tongue that day, she wasn't sure. With Jessie's odd behavior, it was hard to keep track.

"Katie?" Jessie brought Katie back to reality. Katie shook her head out of cobwebs and looked at Jessie's eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She squeaked, then reached for the sunblock hastily. After squeezing some into her palm, she looked down at Jessie's back which was only covered by the thin string of pink bikini that made Katie's hands shake. Now, the rational Katie would have said no. But the hopelessly in love Katie was all too willing to do anything for Jessie. And she could feel the desire brewing inside of her all over again. When Katie's palm finally made contact with Jessie's bare skin, she had to close her eyes, taking a mental note to have a thousand and one ICY COLD SHOWERS after this. Under her, Jessie could feel Katie's trembling hand. She just couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Can you do that lower?" Jessie said in a playfully sweet tone. Smooth move. Leave it to Jessie to drive Katie to the edge of madness.

_So maybe I'd take more than a thousand and one icy cold showers tonight._ Katie thought, and jumping in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean with all the icebergs seemed to be so appealing right now.

"Uh, sure." Katie answered. Even her voice was trembling, and there's no way that Jessie could have missed that. Katie made another mental note to smack herself later in the head.


	11. Broken Hearts Club

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for the patience… This chapter is third to the last, one of my favorite chapters. Thanks for reading.

**PART 11BROKEN HEARTS CLUB**

So Jessie spent almost the rest of the day making Katie squirm and enjoyed it. After working on their tan and having a little swim, the two went back to the beach house. Kati reasoned that she had to go back to her writing and Jessie had to prepare for the hospital anyway. Her shift was fast approaching. Time really flies when you're having a good time.

Right after they stepped into the beach house, Katie made a run to the showers. She just had to wash away all those crazy feeling that Jessie stirred inside of her. They both had a great day together, Katie knew that. But wasn't about to admit that. It would be too dangerous for her to admit that. After all, she would be leaving in a few days and would never see Jessie ever again.

Katie didn't realize that she had herself lost in a daydream again, and didn't know that Jessie had been standing behind her, watching her, not knowing what was going on inside her head. Katie was dreaming of the days when she wouldn't have to think about Jessie anymore. That seem impossible, but that would be helpful. Moving on without Jessie in her life would be different, but easier and less painful. Besides, she doesn't have a choice. No matter how much she feels for this girl, she couldn't hope for anything anymore. She doesn't have the right. Katie snapped her head around upon hearing Jessie faking a cough. Seeing Jessie's beautiful smile just melts her heart.

"Hi." Jessie smiled.

"Hi." Katie smiled back. And then they fell into short silence. "I see you're already dressed. Leaving for work?" Secretly, Katie wished that Jessie didn't have to leave tonight, but it's Jessie's work, and she knows how important it is for Jessie.

"Not in a few minutes." Jessie walked to Katie's direction and pulled a chair beside her. She peeked through Katie's lap top computer and Katie immediately turned it away from Jessie, grinning widely. Jessie pouted. "What, I'm not allowed to see your work?"

"Not until it gets published." Katie chuckled. "You get the first copy, I promise." Jessie smiled, and Katie continued. "But you have to pay for the shipping fee." Katie joked. Then she laughed out loud after seeing the funny look on Jessie's face. Jessie laughed with her.

"What's it about?" Jessie asked in curiosity. Truth is, she have read all of Katie's works. She actually has a complete collection of Katie's books hiding inside her bedroom, but Katie didn't know that. Katie was really good at this writing thing. Oddly, Katie looked a bit mortified at Jessie's question that made Jessie frown in confusion, thinking of what she had just said. She was sure she didn't say anything that could have offended Katie.

Meanwhile, Katie wasn't able to answer Jessie's question right away. The answer was easy. It was a story based on both of them, though the characters were modified and hidden under different names, with a happy ending. It was sort of Katie's fantasy, that Jessie would just realize that she loves her and just let go of all her fears and tell her about her feelings. She's not about to let Jessie know.

"Oh, uh… It's a secret… For now." She smiled reassuringly at Jessie.

"Hmm, so I guess I'm not that special." Jessie said casually.

"Excuse me?" Katie squeaked. Jessie chuckled.

"I must not be that special since you can't even give me an idea on what your new fiction is about." Jessie was weirded out by Katie's sudden defensiveness, but it was cute, so, she let it pass.

"It's a love story." Katie said simply.

"Okay." Both of them fell into silence again. Katie focused her eyes back on the beach, and watched as the sun was setting in the horizon. And then, Jessie was sitting beside her. Perfect.

_I could spend the rest of my life like this… _Katie thought.

"So, you still sing that song from the play?" Katie spoke again after the comfortable silence. Jessie looked up at her.

"What?" Jessie didn't seem to hear what Katie had said.

"I heard you singing that song from the play this morning. That one you sang at the audition… In highschool, remember?" Katie asked again. Now knowing what Katie was referring to, Jessie smiled.

"Oh, you mean that song you heard me sing the day Tad DRAGGED you to watch the auditions for moral support?" Jessie joked, Katie laughed.

"Yeah, that song."

"Well, yeah, I still sing that song. It's one of my favorite songs."

"I love that song." Katie said, staring at Jessie. Jessie was doing the same thing. "When I heard you sing, nobody else sounded better…" Katie said thoughtfully. There was something about Jessie that's just so irresistible. Was it her baby blue eyes? Maybe. Katie wanted to look away but couldn't force herself to. She had been trying to avoid complicating things with Jessie since the first time they saw each other again in years. But at the moment, it's just hard to think straight.

They were having one of those infamous staring marathons they used to have in highschool that annoyed Grace to the bones, and I wonder what could have happened if Jessie's celphone didn't ring that made of them jump a feet away from each other. Jessie silently cursed, and smiled apologetically at Katie. She walked back to the living room to take the call. Katie sighed. It didn't take long when Jessie came back again. But she didn't take her former seat.

"It was Zoe." She informed Katie.

"Was there any problem?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Actually, no. She only called to make sure that I'm taking good care of you." Jessie replied in amusement. Zoe was really worried about Katie more than she was worried about Jessie. The bond that her stepsister had with Katie was unbelievable and she wasn't even aware about that bond until Grace decided to get married. She found it truly adorable.

Somehow, Katie felt her face blushing. She's not a kid, and everybodys' acting so worried about her including Grace and Tad when she already assured them that she's going to be fine. At one time, Jessie was still working at the hospital and she was the one who answered Rick's call. What shocked her was that he wasn't really calling for Jessie, but he actually called to talk to Katie. And then Jessie's mom Karen called, then there's Lily. Tad was calling every other day just to make sure and it's starting to freak her out. And now there's Zoe. _Jessei's family had been acting really odd lately. _Katie thought again.

"What did you say?" Katie continued.

"I said I knocked you hard on the head while you were sleeping and dumped your lifeless body in the middle of the ocean. She didn't find it funny." Jessie said in mock disbelief and Katie laughed. They exchanged meaningful smiles. "Look, I hate to leave, but I really have to go now."

"Drive safely."

"I will. Would you like me to get you anything when I get back?" Jessie moved closer to kiss Katie goodbye on the cheek again.

"Just you." Katie smiled. This time, she didn't control herself anymore. Jessie stood frozen for a moment, but she was smiling, so Katie was assured that she didn't freak her out. That's what she really wanted to say, so, she said it anyway.

Jessie finally leaned down to kiss Katie's right cheek. Katie turned her head and Jessie's lips hit Katie's. Jessie pulled away, but Katie's lips held her in place, to Jessie's surprise. And now for the first time, they kissed, really kissed. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but the need for oxygen became too great.

They looked at each other's eyes. Jessie had a smile on her face, unable to describe the intensity of her feelings towards this girl in front of her right now, and the kind of desire that the kiss gave her.

"Katie…" Jessie whispered, but before she could say anything more, Katie pulled her again for a kiss. This time, it's longer and deeper. Something that Jessie had been dreaming about for years, and something that Katie had been dreaming about for years.

They didn't realize they had already pulled themselves from the veranda to the living room. Jessie was lying on the couch, with Katie hovering on top of her. They were engaged in a very passionate kiss, a kiss that neither of them experienced in their past relationships. It felt so right, that even rationality escaped Jessie. Screw her work. She hadn't skipped work in her entire career, not once, or her classes when she was still a student for that matter, and she even did a lot of overtime work more than anyone in history. This is the first time she felt this good in her life, and she wasn't about to let it just come on an abrupt and unsatisfying end because of work. Not now.

Until Jessie's celphone starting ringing again. She intended not to pay attention to the ringing phone on the right pocket of her pants, but was disappointed when Katie slowly pulled away. Jessie looked at her questioningly, and Katie just looked at her. After a short silence, Katie decided to get off Jessie and walk back to the veranda. But before she could, Jessie grabbed her hand…

"Wait…"

"You're gonna be late." Katie said, avoiding Jessie's eyes.

"What?" Jessie's face contorted, in disbelief of what she was hearing. After what happened, Katie could still worry about Jessie's work, when Jessie couldn't even care less if she makes it to the hospital tonight or not?/

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… Don't worry, it won't happen again." Katie sighed, wanting to smack her own head after letting herself get carried away. She felt she violated Jessie's trust and took advantage of the situation. To avoid a confrontation, Katie went back to the veranda, leaving as stunned Jessie behind.

Jessie sat still on the sofa, pondering about the intimate moment that she shared with Katie just a few moments ago. She couldn't believe it just ended like that, and now, Katie apologized and promised it won't happen again.

_NOT HAPPENING AGAIN? That's exactly something that I should worry about! _Jessie glanced at the watch on her right hand. She was going to be late, but she wasn't even bothered by it. She began buttoning her white blouse, which was already unbuttoned halfway down. After composing herself again, she looked at Katie who was sitting on the chair at the veranda with her back turned on her. Then she walked out of the house. Outside, Jessie kicked the white sand and cursed.

It was going to be a long night for both of them.

Hours passed, and as usual, Katie couldn't sleep. She spent the night writing and again, scrapping most of her ideas. She couldn't seem to concentrate with what almost happened between her and Jessie. Or could something have happened if that damn phone didn't ring?

Jessie hadn't dropped a single phone call since she left for work last night which worried Katie a bit and it was already one in the afternoon. Jessie's going to be back any minute now.

_Was she mad because of what happened? But she kissed me back… That should mean something, right? _Katie sighed; her mind is going to an overdrive. So, Katie can be too dense at times, but she didn't want to assume possibilities especially when it comes to Jessie, because everything about Jessie can bring so much pain to her. Truth is, she had been fantasizing about that possibility that Jessie was actually starting to feel something for her, with the way she behaves towards Katie lately. But still, Katie's trying to force that out of her head, thinking that her mind was merely playing tricks on her again, trying to convince herself that she was overanalyzing Jessie's behavior. _I need someone to talk to… _Katie picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile, Jessie had tried to dial her home number a hundred times since last night, but couldn't get herself to talk to Katie so she hung up even before the phone could ring. Maybe she was being too fast. Maybe she crossed the line and offender Katie. She had been worrying all night and day, and had been really cranky towards the people in the hospital. She tried her best to act nice towards her young patients and its taking all of her energy. She was resting inside her office when her celphone rang. She wasn't intending to answer it, since it was the culprit that stole her moment with Katie last night. She would have smashed it if she didn't need it. The celphone kept ringing to Jessie's irritation, so she answered it anyway.

"What do you want?" Jessie howled on the phone without bothering to look at the called id.

"_Sexually frustrated, aren't we?"_ Grace grinned on the other line that made Jessie frown.

"Grace, what do you want?" Jessie repeated her question with a sigh, recognizing Grace's voice.

"_Tad called Katie, and oddly, normally nice Katie was acting all bitchy like some STEPSISTER I know. He had to threaten her with everything before she confessed about what's bugging her. She said she kissed you and she felt sorry about it."_ Grace castigated her sister.

"Leave it to you guys to broadcast my sex life to the rest of the world. I bet you've already told Lily." Jessie said sarcastically. Grace laughed to Jessie's utter annoyance.

"_I don't remember saying anything about your sex life 'coz I honestly don't know anything about it and thank God I don't, and yeah, I've already told mom about that kiss, and she probably have told Karen and Rick…"_

"Bite me." Jessie retorted.

"_You know, I hate it when you're being bitch. It doesn't suit you." _ Grace said seriously.

"Maybe you're rubbing it off on me." Jessie was still cranky.

"_Wasn't it the other way around?"_ Grace joked to lighten the mood, but Jessie wasn't really coming around.

"Haha, Grace, very funny." Jessie was more sarcastic than ever.

"_Jess, what really happened?"_ Grace's voice sounded so sincere, Jessie immediately regretted being such an ass. _"Jessie?"_ Grace thought she lost Jessie on the line but was relieved upon hearing her again.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Jessie sighed.

"_Of course you know, you're with her."_ Grace frowned. Maybe Jessie just didn't want to talk. But Grace wouldn't stop at nothing. This fiasco between Jessie and Katie has to end. If they really have to tie and gag both of them and ship them off to Asia without their passports so they wouldn't have a choice but to rely on each other, they would definitely do that. It might as well help these two successful, intelligent, and at the same time, stupid bachelorettes get into their senses and just be honest about their feelings for each other.

"You already know about the kiss. What else do you want me to say?" Jessie said in a manner that showed how tired she seemed to be by just thinking about it.

"_So she kissed you. What happened after that?"_

"Nothing. Nothing happened." Jessie said flatly. Grace raised her eyebrow.

"_What upset her? Jess, what did you do?"_ Grace suspected her stepsister had done something really stupid again and she was just about ready to give her the lecture of a lifetime.

"I didn't do anything Grace. I'm not the only one who does the hurting in this relationship, you know." Jessie growled on the phone. Grace paused for a while, thinking. "She kissed me and I kissed her back. Everything was fine until some freakin' anonymous caller ruined our moment. And that's it. She pulled away. She avoided looking at me in the eye. Then, she told me I was going to be late! Who the hell cares if I'm going to be late or not? I didn't, so why would she?" Jessie paused, then sighed before speaking again. "For the first time, nothing else mattered to me. I just want to be there with her, and kiss her, and…"

"_Did you tell her?"_

"Tell her what?" Jessie wasn't really in the mood to think about other things.

"_That you want to be with her… That you love her."_

"No, I haven't." Jessie sighed.

"_What are you waiting for, the end of the world?" _ Grace said in exasperation.

"I haven't had the chance." Jessie retorted. She doesn't need to explain to Grace. Things are as complicated as it is already.

"_Jess, you had EVERY chance! She's right in front of you! You eat dinner with her every chance you get, you cuddle in the couch, you might even have slept in the same bed already! She lives in your house and you're telling me you haven't had the chance?! You've got to be the dumbest intellect I've met and you had to be my sister?!" _ Grace exclaimed. Jessie had to pull the earpiece of the celphone away from her ears and screamed back.

"Damn it Grace, I'm not deaf!" Jessie was trying her best to control her anger. Both fell into silence for a moment. Then Jessie spoke again. "I can't just tell her that I love her then act like I didn't ruin her life before." Jessie was feeling more and more frustrated. But somehow, she felt better now that she's able to talk to Grace, though she's annoying her to death.

"_Screw the past, Jess. Who cares about the fucking past? You know what matters now? You and Katie. That's what matters. We're not blind, we're not stupid either. Maybe we're being pushy and all but we've seen you in the last years Jessie. You're miserable. Katie was miserable. If she can't pull the nerves to write you another letter and pour her heart out to make you fall in love again, not that she needs to, then you should do something. Jess, you might NEVER get this chance again. And trust me, if you don't tell her now, you'll regret this… For eternity."_ Grace made it a point to emphasize her last words.

Jessie wandered off to dreamland right after hearing that, thinking a life without Katie and realized that that would be empty. She's live without her, that's a fact, because she's not about to take her own life so she'd be out of her misery, but then, life won't mean anything to her anymore. Life would be a simple routine. A routine or survival: a routine of living, working and breathing, nothing more.

"_Jess?"_ Grace know she hit something. Jessie was thinking.

"Grace, what do I do?" Jessie said in a pleading voice, tired of thinking about the right thing to do.

"_Do something special. Take her out tonight." _Grace suggested, mentally crossing her fingers, hoping for the best. Jessie fell into silence. _"Jess, you've waited a decade to have this chance with Katie again… Don't let it slip away." _


	12. One Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If you guys want to know why this is the title of this chapter, you should check out the song of the same title by The Corrs. I don't if they're popular in America, but they are superstars in Europe and here in Asia. I think they used that song in the movie called Mad About Mambo which starred Keri Russell. Check it out, I really love that song, and it fits this chapter well. Sorry about the typographical errors in the first chapters, I did't have much time to proof read.

**Part 12ONE NIGHT**

Katie was in her bedroom, facing the mirror, dressed to kill, when Jessie entered the front door. She looked around, hoping to get a glimpse of Katie, but she couldn't be found. Jessie wondered. Normally, Katie would be sitting at the veranda in front of her lap top, deeply lost in her thoughts at this time of the night, but she wasn't even there. She stopped in front of Katie's door. Slowly, she opened it.

Upon seeing Katie standing in front of the mirror, who turned her heard to smile at her. Jessie froze. Katie has to be the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her entire life.

"Jess?" Katie called, and Jessie remained staring at her which made Katie feel a bit uncomfortable. "Jess, you okay?" Katie asked again. Jessie finally snapped back to her senses and tried to think of something to say.

"You look… You…" Jessie stuttered. Not so smooth now, is she? "Uh, going somewhere?" Jessie asked, the apprehension seeping in the voice.

"Yeah… There's a friend I've been planning to see, but I haven't had the time until now." Katie was observing the look on Jessie's face, and if it was jealousy or relief, it was hard to tell. Jessie had always been the best at hiding her feelings.

"Oh." It was the only word Jessie could say. Obviously, she was disappointed. This didn't escape Katie's ears.

"Do you wanna go?" Katie backtracked.

"No… No, go ahead. I was just… I didn't know you knew someone over here." Jessie forced a smile.

"Yeah, well, maybe I actually have fans outside of England." Katie joked. This time, the smile on Jessie's face was real. Then, Katie looked away, then picked up her coat. "Well, I have to go."

"Okay." Jessie followed her out of the room, and watched as she left the house. She wanted desperately to come with her but at the same time, she didn't want to intrude on Katie's time with a friend.

Just when she started walking to her own room, the phone started ringing. She picked up the phone from the living room and answered it.

"Hello… Yeah, it's me… Hey Michael… Sorry about that, I had to leave early, I thought there was something I needed to do, but--- Actually, I have time now, do you want to discuss the patient's case tonight?... Okay… But I don't like fancy restaurants, I'd rather go to a bar, it's more relaxing for me… See you in thirty, bye." Jessie hung up. Then she headed to her room for a short shower and changed into some fresh clothes.

Meanwhile, Katie was hanging out at a popular bar in downtown LA. The place was packed, people are everywhere. She volunteered to get their drinks, as her ex-girlfriend Michelle waited at their table. It didn't take long before Katie was able to come back with glasses of drinks in their hands. She sat opposite Michelle and smiled upon handing her one of the glasses.

"Thanks." Michelle beamed. "That was fast. I expected you'd take forever. I mean, just look at the bar." Michelle gestured at the area she was referring to and Katie turned her head to take a look. They both saw the bar, which was currenly jammed, you can barely see the bartender's head. Then Michelle grinned at Katie.

"You charmed the pants off him?" Michelle said knowingly.

"I had to, I'm really thirsty." Katie grinned back, took a shot of her drink and continued. "Just so you know, he's still wearing his pants." Michelle laughed.

"Is he cute?" Michelle inquired.

"No, not really." Then Katie laughed, and Michelle laughed with her.

"So… What's up?" Michelle asked, her eyes fixed on her ex in curiosity. Something seemed to be bothering Katie.

"Nothing. Why?" Katie didn't even bother to look up at her.

"You've been back in the US for quite some time now, and in LA for that matter, and you didn't even bother to call me."

"I called you now."

"You've been here for weeks. Katie, we promised we'd always be friends despite of what happened between us." Michelle said seriously. She wasn't really that hurt. She was just disappointed.

She used to be really in love with Katie, but Katie had built this big wall around her. Fighting for the feelings that she had for her was hopeless. That's the reason why she decided to move back to the States. She couldn't let herself fall deeper, 'coz in the long run, it would be more painful, and it would be harder to pull away. So she broke the relationship while she still can. She knew about Jessie, and she understood. Katie needs time to heal. But healing is something she needs to do on her own.

"I've just been really… Distracted." Katie threw a brief look at Michelle, and Michelle thought she saw guilt in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's obvious." Michelle chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Writing. I went back to Evanston to be at my bestfriend's wedding, and then I spent Thanksgiving with a few important people." Katie was staring at her glass again.

"Tad got married? Wow, to whom?" Michelle tried to recall the girls that Tad dated. Katie spilled a lot of information about her bestfriend during the years that they were still together. She admired their bond. And she was really fond of Tad. He was supportive with their relationship, and he dropped her a call when they heard they she broke up with Katie.

"To Grace."

"Grace? I don't remember…" Michelle trailed off, then stared at Katie, and Katie looked up to meet her gaze. She knew what Michelle was thinking. Michelle's jaw dropped upon realizing who Grace is.

"Grace? You mean, GRACE?" Michelle asked in disbelief. Katie had mentioned Grace in some of her conversations with Michelle a few times before. Michelle knew her as Jessie's stepsister.

"Yeah, THAT Grace." Katie confirmed.

"So… Did you see Jessie?" Katie anticipated that question from Michelle. She nodded. " Did you talk to her?"

"Of course. I spent Thanksgiving with her and her family." Katie said.

"I mean… Did you talk to her about, you know, your feelings for her." Michelle silently hoped that Katie didn't, 'coz from the looks of it, if Katie had that talk, the outcome didn't seem good.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Michelle, what's the point?" Katie glared at Michelle.

"Because you deserve to be happy. I know your fears. Look, I hope everything goes well between the two of you. But no matter what her choice is, it's going to be okay. It will be. Don't spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been." Michelle held Katie's gaze for a while before Katie decided to look away.

Later on, they changed the topic of conversation. Katie didn't mention the fact that she's actually living with Jessie while in LA, Michelle would probably scorn her for the rest of her life for being a wuss. She went to get another drink for both of them, and as usual, got the special attention of the bartender. They talked about other things: Michelle's new job at a production studio in Hollywood, her new girlfriend, her new house, and her plans to buy a dog. Katie discussed her new fiction and consulted Michelle's opinion, and earned a favorable reponse. The two were enjoying hanging out as friends when they realized they had emptied their glasses of drinks again. This time, Michelle volunteered to get it. Katie was waiting at the table when she heard a person's voice calling her name. Ah, her name never sounded better…

"Jessie?" Katie couldn't believe Jessie was there. Jessie was smiling at her.

"I didn't know you're here. Where's your friend?" Jessis searched for someone else occupying the table but Michelle was still at the bar. I guess her charms aren't working with the bartender as much as Katie's did.

"She's getting drinks." Katie couldn't help but notice the grinning guy standing beside Jessie.

"She?" Jessie repeated, an eyebrow slightly raising higher than the other. The scrutiny didn't escape Katie.

"Yeah… My ex-girlfriend Michelle." Katie suddenly regretted saying the ex-girlfriend part upon seeing the sudden cold in Jessie's face. She was distracted though when the guy standing beside Jessie interrupted.

"I guess everybody's hanging out with their ex's tonight, eh? Hi, I'm Michael." He extended his hand and Katie reached for it and shook it.

"Katie Singer." Katie was staring back at Jessie while shaking Michael's hand. "Ex-boyfriend?" Katie asked her.

"We only dated a month. It wasn't really serious, he's married now." Jessie answered in defense, which made Michael grin. The three fell into short silence. Then Jessie spoke again. "I'll see you later." Jessie immediately walked away, with Michael following her. Before Katie could call after her, Michelle came.

"Damn, she's hot." Katie snapped back to reality upon hearing Michelle's voice. Michelle sat on her seat and put the glasses on the table. "So, who is she?" Michelle grinned at her.

"No one." Katie avoided looking at her again.

"Are you with her?"

"No I'm not."

"So can I hit on her, you wouldn't mind?" Michelle narrowed her eyes on Katie.

"I thought you have a girlfriend." Katie frowned at her.

"Right, I do." Michelle paused, glancing at Katie's direction. "Blond hair, blue eyes, totally your type. Maybe YOU should try your luck with her. You'd look good together."

Katie couldn't help but smile.

"You like her, don't you?" Michelle narrowed her eyes on her but Katie didn't answer. "Katie?"

"She's here with her ex." Katie's smile faded as soon as it came.

"You mean that guy sitting right opposite her?" Michelle spoke in disbelief. Michael, even from a distance and the few lights inside the bar, looks absolutely good-looking.

"Straight, huh? Beats me. But you're way hotter than that guy."

"You're saying that because he's not your type. Never will be."

"True." Michelle paused before continuing. "I don't think you stand a chance." Michelle joked.

"Why not?" Katie retorted.

"Straight or not, that girl doesn't seem like the one-nighter type."

"You make it sound like I'M the one-nighter type." Katie was totally annoyed by Michelle judging her.

"Well, you are." Michelle is not about to flinch. As far as she's concerned, she's telling the truth.

"I'm not, and she's definitely not. She's different from all those girls, okay?" Katie said, defending hers and Jessie's honor.

"Now that you're acting like you know her that well, why don't you tell me what type is she?"

"She's…" Katie sighed, then looked up at Michelle. "She's Jessie." Michelle practically stopped moving. She stared at Katie before speaking again.

"Wait… Jessie… She's Jessie? The love of your life Jessie?" Michelle asked and Katie nodded. "Oh my God…" Michelle glanced at Jessie's direction and caught her staring back.

Meanwhile, Jessie immediately looked away and focused her eyes back to Michael after seeing Michelle looking at their direction. And she found her ex-boyfriend smiling at her knowingly.

"She doesn't look so bad." Michael spoke.

"What?"

"Katie Singer." Michael was still smiling. He knew about Katie. Jessie told him the whole story after they stopped dating and became really good friends. He had been hearing a lot about Katie and it was only now that her met her face to face.

"If you love her so much, just go for it." Jessie shifter her gaze from Michael to Katie's direction. Katie had already stood up and was walking away.

"Go… If you really have to talk to her now, then please do. We can talk about the patient's case when you're less distracted." Jessie got up from her seat and smiled at Michael.

"Thanks Michael." Jessie then hurried after Katie.

Katie, meanwhile, wasn't feeling all too happy about the current situation she was in. Jessie was at the same bar sharing a table with her ex. She was beginning to allow herself to accept that Jessie wasn't meant for her, but actually seeing her with some guy she used to dated, even they are not dating anymore brings a slight sting to Katie's already battered heart. But she's too embarrassed to suggest to Michelle that they go to another bar. It's just too obvious, and Michelle probably wouldn't agree.

Katie was facing the mirror inside the ladies room, looking at her reflection and not really doing anything, when another figure stopped beside her. It was Jessie. Katie tried to act that she's okay and smiled at Jessie, but Jessie didn't smile back to Katie's surprise. In fact, Jessie looked at her with so much vexation that surprised her more. Then Jessie spoke.

"You have a pretty ex-girlfriend." Jessie said sourly as she thought of how much Michelle resembled Paula Garces, a not so famous but definitely gorgeous Hollywood property.

"Well, your ex-boyfriend doesn't look bad either. I wondered why you're not married to him." Katie shot back, her sarcasm seeping through her voice. She doesn't like the way Jessie's acting right now.

"I was never serious with Michael. What's your problem?" Jessie scowled at her.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. You're the one who came here throwing sarcastic comments about Michelle!" Katie said in exasperation, slightly raising her voice. Girls from the cubicles heard their slightly angry voices, and all went running out of the ladies room. The others who were looking at themselves in the mirror made an exit too. The two didn't even pay them any attention. Nobody was willing to mediate an upcoming catfight.

"I said she was pretty!" Jessie glared at her.

"Yeah, with the ATTITUDE!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned to face Jessie. Girls who were about to enter the ladies room, upon hearing her scream, ignored their need to pee and just walked away. So now, there were only the two of them inside.

They stood there, glowering at each other. But Katie knew better. She knew she has to calm herself. One of them has to. She raised her hands in the air, as if surrendering.

"You know what, I don't even know why we're fighting, so I'll just go. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Katie was about to walk past by Jessie but Jessie didn't let her. Katie was dumbfounded when Jessie all of a sudden just grabbed her face and pushed her lips into hers. Jessie pushed her to the wall, kissing her with so much need, Katie forgot to breathe. She felt the excitement surged through her body, her mind suddenly going crazy. Not that she mind, she suddenly let her own hands move and stopped to grasp Jessie's blond hair, while Jessie was kissing her unrealistically in a public restroom. It was like one of Katie's wildest dreams coming true, but Katie was confused. Why was Jessie kissing her? Moments ago, they were fighting, and now this? And what happens after this? Jessie's tall, lean and good-looking ex is waiting outside, they came together, so what's Jessie doing with her? Katie could feel her heart already breaking into pieces. Now she was already planning on how to put it back together again.

"Jessie…" Katie whispered in between kisses. Jessie didn't seem to hear her. She was so lost in Katie's arms, her mind wasn't working and she didn't care anymore. Anybody could walk in on them at any moment, but even that didn't bother Jessie. But it bothered Katie.

"Jessie… Jessie, we have to stop…" Katie said huskily, her breathing heavy, due to the desire that was building inside her. She has to stop now that she still can. So she slightly pushed Jessie away, to Jessie's utter disappointment. She looked at Katie, her eyes questioning.

"I…" Katie looked at her while thinking of the right words to say. Their faces remained close to each other, both of them not wanting to move away. "Jessie, you can't keep doing this to me…" Katie said pleadingly.

Jessie stared at her, obviously hurt. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of it. Slowly, she made a few steps back away from Katie. Then, she turned around and walked out of the ladies room.

"Jessie, Jessie wait!" Katie realized that she embarrassed Jessie and hurried after her. But Jessie was nowhere to be found. When she checked if Jessie was back at the table with Michael, she wasn't. She decided to say goodbye to Michelle, and followed Jessie home.

Jessie had been sitting outside her house, in the sand, looking at the sea and lost deep in her thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but it doesn't matter. She didn't know why she ran away from Katie. It's probably because of the embarrassment she felt for being turned down. She was definitely hurt when Katie turned her down. She turned her down twice and it was just too much to take. She wanted to tell Katie that she loves her, but it wouldn't have worked back at the bar. Katie was there with her ex, and she doesn't seem so glad to see Jessie with Michael. Jessie couldn't deny the fact that she felt some sort of resentment towards Michelle. Then she heard that voice, the voice that she loves to hear…

"Jess…"

Jessie turned her head. She saw Katie a few feet away from her, making slow steps to where she sat. She got up. They stood there in silence, looking at each other for a short while.

"I'm sorry…" Katie said sincerely. And as she looked at Jessie, she saw something glistening at her face. _Please don't tell me I made her cry…_

"If you hate me, just say it." Jessie said seriously. She could feel the tears streaming in her eyes again, but she's not going to let if fall, not in front of Katie.

"What are you talking about? Jess, I don't hate you. I can never hate you."

"Then why do you keep pulling away like I have some sort of a contagious disease or something?" Jessie couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"And why do you keep doing this to me?! Jessie, I'm not a toy!" Katie screamed back which caught Jessie off-guard.

"A toy? Katie, I don't understand." Jessie started to calm down.

"Why are you doing this Jessie? Why? Our fate had been decided a long time ago, and you decided, remember? So why now? Why are you playing with my feelings now? Haven't you had enough?" Tears were already falling from Katie's eyes. Jessie knew she had caused her a lot of pain, and she doesn't want to do that to her anymore.

"Look, Katie, about what happened between us in the past, I'm sorry." Jessie was also crying now.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter now." Katie was starting to cool off, to Jessie's relief.

"It does. See, Katie, we need to discuss this." Jessie said pleadingly, as she made a few steps, closing the gap between them.

"I told you, it doesn't matter... You know how I feel about you Jessie, I'm too obvious. 'Coz I can't even take my eyes away from you every time I see you walking around the house in the morning with your regular cup of coffee in hand and an issue of your chosen newspaper in another, looking cute in your animal print pajamas though it would have looked lame and funny on some people and… God… I still love you Jessie… But I never forced myself on you, and I never will… And I'll never hate you because I'll always love you… So don't make me hope for something that's probably never gonna happen, it's too unfair… Just… Let me let you go, please…" Katie's eyes flooded with tears. Jessie gaped at her, her heart melting at the sight of Katie breaking down in front of her.

"What?" Jessie looked defeated.

"You can't blame me for trying to forget you, Jessie. It hurts too much."

"But you can't…" Jessie looked scared.

"Why not?" Katie didn't break eye contact with Jessie, though the tears were blurring her vision.

"Because I love you." Jessie blurted out in almost a whisper before lunging herself at Katie and kissing her in utmost passion. What Jessie said didn't really register at Katie's head. She heard it but wasn't sure if Jessie really said it or was imagining it.

This time, Katie didn't have the strength to push Jessie away. It felt too good, having Jessie's lips on hers. And she was driving her crazy. Rationality escaped her…

Katie was left with nothing but her heart…

So, Katie kissed her back, with a higher level of passion that she wasn't aware she has. Katie had never kissed anyone like this before. She felt Jessie's hands touching her sides, traveling under her blouse, trailing her bare skin. It sent shivers through her body that obliged her to intensify their kiss. Her hands were clutching Jessie's blond hair again, holding on to dear life. And when Jessie pulled away for air, Katie moaned in protest. Their foreheads still touching and their faces a few inches away from each other, Jessie spoke through muffled breaths.

"Come inside with me…" Katie was still catching her breath, and she looked at Jessie's blue eyes. Katie smiled, and let herself be led into the beach house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So… Tell me, how much do you guys want to read the next (and the last) two chapters? Hahaha… 'Til next posting. It won't take long. I promise…


	13. No More Cry

**PART 13NO MORE CRY**

Katie stirred in her sleep, then she woke up. Her eyes are still closed but a wide smile was plastered on her gorgeous face, pondering on the dream she just had; the incredible night that she spent with Jessie. She wished it wouldn't have to end, but it had to. And now, katie just refused to open her eyes, hoping to fall back into sleep and spend another intimate moment with Jessie. But it seemed impossible, so she let it go.

Katie opened her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. She stayed on the bed for a while, thinking as she stared at the ceiling. Then she noticed.

_Wait a minute... _Katie realized how different the ceiling was. She finally noticed the difference. Why not, she spends her every waking moment staring at her own before getting out of bed. Then she turned and she saw the different furnishings of the room. And another difference was that it was more organized. Well, the room Jessie provided for her stay used to be organized, 'til she occupied it and made it look like a tornado made a serious damage on it with her things scattered everywhere. Still, this wasn't her room. Then she smelled that familiar scent of sweet strawberries. She never used a strawberry shampoo before. Katie immediately buried her nose into the pillow and breathed in, looking like an idiot. Katie suddenly got up and let her eyes wander around.

_Am I in...? _Her thoughts screamed at her. And when the sheets covering her body fell, she realized something else. She was naked... Katie sat wide-eyed for a moment. She wasn't even moving. She pinched herself hard and it hurt like hell. She had to believe.

_Oh my God... It wasn't a dream... It happened... It really happened! _She smiled as the memories of last night flooded her head. The night with Jessie was perfect... Amazing... Unbelievable... There was so much passion and love.

_Love? I heard her say that... Or was I dreaming that she said that?.. Did she say that...? _Katie was driving herself crazy as she thought about it. She did hear Jessie say that she loves her, but still, it was too hard to believe. She wanted that, definitely. But she's dreamed about it all too many times, now she's having a hard time separating the dream from reality.

And she HAS to know. Katie threw the covers off of her and grabbed her clothes that were neatly folded in Jessie's vanity chair. Katie couldn't help but smile. Typical Jessie. She just had to fold Katie's dirty clothes before leaving for work. Then she dashed out of the bedroom to take a shower and change.

Meanwhile, Jessie was all too happy right now. She felt too good and nothing could ever ruin her mood. Despite the big amount of patients who came in that day, she didn't feel tired at all. She felt great and energized. She was practically prancing around that didn't go unnoticed to her colleagues. The nurses were even betting on why their used-to-be not so cheerful doctor was acting like a highschool girl recently noticed by her crush.

But Dr. Michael Collingz had a hunch. He entered Jessie's office room without knocking. Jessie looked and smiled at him. He remained standing in the doorway.

"You can take a seat, you know." Jessie smiled at him.

"No thanks. I just want to see that smile on your face. That's something we don't see everyday. Looks like somebody's got something last night." Michael grinned at her then winked.

"So, you heard the gossips those people made up about me just to get themselves entertained?" She heard the nurse and the aides talking about what could have been the reason for her unusually good mood. But Jessie didn't really care. Actually, it just amused her.

"Gossips? Yeah... But I knew better." Michael realized that something good happened last night, and he was glad. Jessie deserves to be happy.

Jessie smiled. She was just so happy, she couldn't even describe it. She doesn't have any idea what to tell Michael. But she knew she doesn't have to tell him anything, 'coz he probably already knew. Michael was still standing in the doorway when they heard the knocks on the office door. Since he was nearer, Michael opened it. And the grin on his face grew wider.

"Ms. Singer, nice to see you again." Michael said to a surprised Katie. She didn't expect to see him in Jessie's office, and she didn't realize he was a doctor.

"Uh, hi... Is Jessie here?" Katie asked anxiously.

"Yeah, come. Time to pull her out of her daydreams and give her the real thing. If you know what I mean." Michael laughed at his own joke, which generated a chuckle from Jessie and a red face from Katie. "Anyhow, I have to go. Jessie, I guess we have to find another time to discuss that case. Later." Michael left the office and closed the door behind him.

When Katie looked up to meet Jessie's gaze, she was smiling sweetly at her behind the pile of charts.

"Hi, I didn't know you're coming."

"Is this a bad time?" Katie was still anxious.

"Of course not." Jessie noticed the bouquet of gardenias on Katie's hand. "Are those for me?"

"Huh? Oh, these? Yeah." Katie approached her table and handed it to her. Jessie excited reached for it.

"Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome... So, Michael's a doctor?" Katie asked her again after a short silence.

"Yeah, we're handling a case together and we're supposed to discuss the condition of the patient, you know, talk about each other's assessment and all sorts of stuff." Jessie said nonchalantly.

"Oh." It was all Katie could say. Jessie noticed the look on Katie's face and couldn't help her amusement.

"Wait, you didn't think we were out on a date, did you?" Jessie asked but Katie looked too embarrassed to answer. Jessie couldn't help but chuckle. "I told you he's married. Actually, he's HAPPILY married. And not really my type." Katie looking all jealous was cute. "Besides, why are we talking about him?" Jessie focused her attention to Katie and forgot all about the patient's charts rested on her table. "So, why are you here?"

"Uh... I don't know... I wanted to..." Katie thought of what to say, but nothing really registered in her head. She came to know if Jessie really said those words, but she couldn't find her guts to ask.

"Jess, I'm sorry..." It was a dumb thing for Katie to say. Sorry for what anyway?

"You can always come see me whenever you want, Katie. I wouldn't mind having you around when I'm working." Jessie smiled as she saw Katie fidgeting to where she stood. Cuteness factor, Katie has that factor that keeps Jessie smiling more and more. And to Katie's confusion, Jessie was acting like nothing happened, and she's being extra-sweet.

_Am I missing something here? _Katie thought.

"That's not what I... Look, about what happened between us last night, I'm really sorry, okay? I've had a few drinks and you had a few shots yourself and your probably regret everything and that's okay with me you know I totally understand we could just forget about it if that's what you want..." Katie babbled. She talked without slowing for commas or stopping with periods. She expected the same freaked out reaction from Jessie, but Jessie seemed happy just watching her talk like an idiot. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Yeah. You look cute when you're babbling." Jessie chuckled while still staring at her with that beautiful smile on her face. Katie's face reddened again. Jessie got up from her seat and walked around her office table and stopped in from of Katie. "Why did you even think that?"

"Because I knew why I did what we did... But why did you? You know my feelings for you Jessie, you've always known. But you've decided our fate a long time ago, and I've been trying my best to get on with my life and accept that fact, though it seemed impossible for me. And then last night happened and... It shouldn't have. I don't want anything you don't want."

"Are you a psychologist?" Jessie asked, hoping she looked cute and smart at the same time. Meanwhile, Katie didn't see the relevance, but answered the question anway.

"Uh, no."

"Then don't go over psychology and stop psychoanalyzing me. Do what you do best honey, just write." Jessie said with a wink. Katie stood in Jessie looking like an idiot.

_Did she just call me honey? _Katie still couldn't believe her ears. Jessie is an expert at this sweet-torture thing.

"Would it be okay if I take you out to dinner tonight? I made some reservations at this really nice restaurant for tonight. They've got great lobsters and I figured you need a break from cooking anyway, so... " Jessie smiled at her, waiting for an answer. Katie gaped at Jessie.

_She's asking me to dinner? _Katie was more confused than ever. The uncertain expression on her face didn't escape Jessie's eyes. She knew exactly what's going on in Katie's mind. Katie didn't even have to ask.

"It's either you're deaf of just plain dumb." Jessie touched Katie's face with both of her hands, caressing her cheeks. He effect on Katie was palpable, which by the way she was enjoying to watch.

"Why do you think I've been staring at you since you came home for Tad's wedding? Did you even notice that? Or the displays of cuteness, which I hope looked really cute to you? Or why I've been stealing kisses from you every chance I get? Or why I didn't strangle the rest of my family when they practically threw us together again? Or the reason why I wore those two-piece pink bikinis that barely covered me? I've been trying to seduce you but I don't know, sometimes, you're just so clueless. And you're actually wondering why I did what we did? I'm not the type who sleeps around, you of all people should know that, so why do you think I slept with you?" Katie was just staring dumbfounded at Jessie, not really knowing what to say. Hearing those things from Jessie was great, she used to dream about it. And now that it's all happening, it just robbed Katie all of her senses. She's afraid that if she says anything, everything will just disappear and everything would turn out to be just one mind-blowing dream.

"Damn Singer, you're so DENSE. You're not good at this stuff, are you" Jessie shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes, but still smiling. She figured she really has to spell everything out for Katie and she's really hoping to get some reaction from her. Any reaction would do. She framed Katie's face with her soft, delicate hands, making her look straight into her eyes.

"I love you Katie." Jessie then closed the gap between them, and kissed Katie with full-force passion. At first, Katie seemed to be in a dazed, but later responded to the kiss. Jessie could feel Katie's lips form into a smile as they kissed. Now Katie was sure this wasn't just a dream...

But it was definitely a dream come true...


	14. A Toast

**A/N: **Finally…

**PART 14A TOAST TO THE REST OF THEIR LIVES**

Katie finally listened to Jessie's side of the story about what happened between them back in highschool. It was silly, really, realizing how both their egos preceded their feelings and put a setback to what could have been a wonderful relationship between them back then. But they also both realized that everything happened for the best. They both knew that Jessie needed that time away from Katie to discover herself, without the pressure of a COMPLICATED first love. Besides, they were both young and being in a complicated highschool relationship would have ruined them anyway. On Katie's part, time tested her feelings for Jessie and after a decade, she proved that it was only Jessie that she needed. They have both grown into two different mature people that learned from their mistakes and past relationships. They did good on their chosen careers and they were able to find their way back to each other, in perfect timing with their lives. In the end, it was all that matters.

Tad and Grace went into a frenzy after hearing the good news from both Jessie and Katie. They even by-passed the girls and relayed the news to the Sammlers, Singers, and Mannings before the two could even dial their parent's home numbers. To the girls' amusement, they received a serious scolding from Zoe. Zoe seemed to have a problem hearing the fact that Grace and Tad were the first to know about the news. Every member of the Sammler-Manning clan raced to greet the girls. It was a really amusing reaction from Jessie's family who seems more than excited than anyone.

Grace wanted to throw a party back in Evanston for the simple reason that the two finally got in on together, but Jessie decided to have a short vacation trip and finally visit Katie's loft in London.

Since it was easier for her to move, Katie decided to do her writing in Laguna Beach with Jessie. With the advancement of technology these days, it was easy for her to send her works to her publisher in London without a fuss. She comes back there to have short stays at her loft whenever Jessie has time so they could spend quality time together.

AMAZING would be an understatement to describe their relationship. Even as days passed, their passion never wavered a bit. Their feelings for each other seem to grow every minute of everyday. And every time they look at each other's eyes, it was as if it was the first time. They longed for each other every time. The one wouldn't be complete without the other...

Jessie couldn't sleep right away that night. Despite the long day at work and after a passionate lovemaking with the woman beside her, she still couldn't force herself to sleep. She just lay there, watching the love of her life as she makes her journey to the land of dreams.

_She's so beautiful... _Jessie tucked the loose strand of Katie's brown hair behind her right ear. Katie's lips curled, forming into a pout. Jessie smiled at this gesture. This person right here is the person she's living for. Katie is the other half of her, and she would never trade her or this, for anything else. She felt so blessed having everything she needed. And she can never lose Katie ever again. And that moment, Jessie decided...

_I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with her beside me, everytime I close my eyes and every waking moment... _And finally, hey eyelids were too heavy to keep open, and Jessie drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

Jessie stirred in bed as she felt the ray of sun hit her in the face. Without opening her eyes, she reached for Katie, but the other side of the bed was cold. She opened her eyes and searched for Katie, but she was nowhere in the room. Her eyes fell on the nightstand, and found a piece of note. She picked it up hastily and read Katie's scrambled handwriting.

_She's out buying groceries? Katie never buys groceries... _Jessie frowned. She was always the one who buys groceries and Katie is the one who cooks. Typical Katie, unpredictable. Recalling her train of thoughts last night, Jessie had to smile. She started getting ready to go out and find something for Katie. She doesn't have to work today anyway. After shower, Jessie wrapped her body with a white towel and went out to the kitchen for coffee. Just then, she heard the familiar sound of her BMW outside. Katie entered the kitchen with a paper sack full or groceries on both her hands. She put it down the kitchen counter.

"Hey there sexy." Katie grinned at Jessie as she walked to her and kissed her on the lips. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but when she was about to pull away, Jessie pulled her even closer. Katie of course, couldn't resist Jessie and lingered on the kiss, but between kisses, she had to ask Jessie to stop. Jessie did stop, but with her arms still around Katie's neck, their foreheads touching.

"Baby, I could do this for the rest of my life and I don't have a problem with it, but as much as i want to kiss you, I wouldn't want your mom to actually walk in on us when God knows what could happen next." Katie managed to say while catching her breath before Jessie could distract her again.

"Huh?" Jessie frowned upon hearing Katie talking about her mom walking in on them. She wasn't sure what about what Katie was talking about until Karen entered the kitchen without warning. Jessie jumped away from Katie, embarrassed to be seen by her mom with ALMOST all of her guard down.

"Mom, you're here." Jessie squeaked, looking all confused. Katie chuckled at Jessie's reaction.

"Of course I'm here. I'm not a ghost, Jessie. Katie, could you please get the other paper sack on your car? I think we still have two." Karen put the sacks beside the ones that Katie brought in before her. Katie went to get the other paper sacks.

"I didn't even know you're in town. You should have called. I could have picked you up from the airport." Jessie continued drinking her coffee that she put on the table.

"Katie picked me up." Karen hugged her daughter.

"You told her you're coming, and you didn't tell me? Last time I checked, I was your daughter." Jessie joked that made Karen laugh. "So, what are you doing here, mom? And what are these groceries for? Planning to feed half of America?" It was only now that Jessie realized the amount of groceries that the two brought in and there were still some left in the car.

"I'm helping Katie. She asked me to bring some new recipes."

"So you're cooking? It's neither our birthday." Jessie wondered if there's any occasion. Karen didn't answer. Jessie felt like Katie was planning something and her mother knew about it. Karen saw the look on Jessie's face. "You're not letting me in on the secret?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Just then, Katie came back to the kitchen with the last two paper sacks of groceries. She put it down the kitchen counter along with the others.

"Hey supergirl, what's going on?" Jessie playfully narrowed her eyes on Katie.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Katie started unpacking the groceries while Karen helped.

"Are you asking me to leave?" Instead of answering, Katie grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her to their bedroom. Before Jessie could ask another question, Katie kissed her full on the lips. And when they pulled away for oxygen, "My mother's in the kitchen, Singer. I thought you're too afraid to have her walk in on us."

"I didn't bring you here for THAT, Sammler. Hold that thought for later though. Right now, you have to get dressed and leave." Katie pulled Jessie with her to the closets and tried to find clothes for her.

"You're kicking me out of my own house? Aren't you even going to tell me what's going on?" Jessie protested.

"Promise, you'll find out later. But you have to go." Katie found some underwear for Jessie and handed it to her. Jessie wore it as Katie searched for clothes in Jessie's closet. After finding a nice pair of faded jeans and Jessie's green cardigan sweater and a white blouse, she gave it to Jessie. Then she left her in the bedroom to change.

After getting dressed, Jessie went back tot he kitchen to find her mother and Katie laughing while talking about some funny guy they encountered at the grocery while buying lettuce that morning. Jessie smiled upon seeing the two most important women in the world for her were getting along. She never imagined Katie being so domesticated, but she looks cute holding that lettuce and waiving it in the air while talking to Karen. Jessie faked a cough to get noticed. Karen and Katie turned to face her.

"She's still here? She has to go now." Karen joked and threw a look of mock annoyance at her daughter. Jessie just grinned at her. Katie walked to her girlfriend.

"So, where do you plan to go?"

"Why would I tell you?" Jessie joked. Katie pasted a mock surprise on her face which truly amused Jessie. "There's something I need to buy. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nothing, just you." Katie wasn't able to control the urge to kiss Jessie in front of Karen. She pulled away as soon as she can, before she forgets that Jessie's mother was standing a few feet away from them, watching.

"Okay, I'm using the car." So, Katie handed the keys to Jessie.

"Oh, baby, you have to pick up Josh at the airport. He'll be arriving with Rick and Lily by 12 noon." Katie said casually before walking back to the kitchen counter. Jessie was more astounded.

"They're coming too? What, are we having a reunion or something?" Jessie frowned.

"I promised Josh on the phone that you'll be bringing him to Universal Studios, so you're going to bring him there. Make sure he rides one of those Godzilla rides or something." Katie smiled. Jessie stood there with that familiar look of consternation she uses every time her curiosity is not being satisfied. Meanwhile, Karen was entertained just by watching the girls. Ha, young love.

Karen was now arguing with Katie on whose truffle chocolate would taste better. That scene plastered a genuine smile on Jessie's face. Katie was the greatest cook she's ever met, there's no doubt about that, but her mom has her own take on making a truffle chocolate that she loves. And she wouldn't mind having to eat both chocolates made by them.

"How long are you planning to keep me out?" Jessie playfully hit Katie in the arm.

"You can come back by 7." Katie kissed Jessie again. Jessie hugged Katie before hugging her mom. Then, she left the house.

So, Jessie was practically thrown out of her own house by Katie. Katie's up to something, she just knew it, and she wouldn't tell Jessie a bit about what's going on. Jessie's mom flying down all the way from Evanston was already intriguing, much more when she bumped into Katie's mother Janice on her way out of the door.

_What are the moms doing in Laguna Beach?_

As Jessie reluctantly left the house to go downtown and buy something for Katie, she constantly reminded herself that she would be picking up her little brother Josh from the airport at 12. After that, she's gonna have to find something to do to spend the rest of the afternoon, for Katie wouldn't let her come back earlier than 7pm. So, it seems Katie would be throwing this one big party at the beach house that night and everybody is invited except her. Even her dad Rick and stepmother Lily would be coming. She had a hunch that her brother Eli and her stepsisters are on their way too.

_And what would they all be doing in the OC? _Jessie has absolutely no idea.

Instead of bugging herself of what could be, she decided to just enjoy her alone time and relax. Anyway, it's not everyday that she gets to spend time for herself, with her hectic schedule at work and now with Katie around, and all else. She really has to find something for Katie, and was more than glad now that she has the time to look without worrying about Katie suspecting.

Jessie spent a good part of the morning driving around LA. Then, she stopped by a different beach and took a short walk, thinking about the times she spent with Katie in the past few months. Those memories never fail to put a smile into her face. Living in the same house with Katie was fun and crazy at the same time, 'coz Katie was so unpredictable. But Jessie loves it, every minute of it, and she looks forward to having more of those priceless moments with the love of her life: like in the morning, she has more reason to wake up, and doesn't have to drag herself out of bed anymore (or maybe she still have to sometimes, when she couldn't help but stare at Katie when she sleeps); or when she gets home at night after a tiring shift and be able to sit at the veranda with Katie and just watch her write; or when Katie gawks or when she babbles; or when she prance around everytime something excites her; when she cooks and they eat dinner together; or when they are both too tired after work that they find it too hard to talk, they just look at each other's eyes and with that simple look, they could understand each other; or when Katie's being romantic. Katie has the looks of a movie star and the body of a supermodel but she still couldn't help acting like a kids sometimes, or rather most of the time, and yet she could still look cute and adorable despite the lameness. Jessie couldn't thank God enough for having that second chance with Katie.

Jessie was immediately pulled out of her reverie when she felt her celphone vibrate in her pocket again. She didn't have to look at the caller id to know who it was.

"Hi." Jessie answered with a wide smile on her face. She stopped walking and just stood there, kicking the fine, white sand.

"_Jess, where are you?" _ Katie asked worriedly.

"Missed me already?" Jessie cooed.

"_Well, yeah." _ Katie smiled.

"I missed you too." Jessie smiled.

"_But aren't your forgetting something? It's already 12. You've got to go pick up Josh at the airport now. Your dad said they have been waiting for you for five minutes. I got worried. I thought something happened to you." _Katie said without stopping for periods. Typical Katie.

"It's 12 already? Oh my God, I guess I lost track of time." Jessie said in disbelief.

"_Where are you anyway?"_ Katie asked again, her worries subsiding from the sound of her voice.

"Taking a walk at the beach, just thinking about stuff, you know." Jessie hurried back to the parking of her car.

"_About what?"_ Katie's celphone was being held to her ear by her right shoulder. Her hands were busy doing some cooking. Janice and Karen were doing the chopping and cutting.

"You." Jessie said fondly. On the other line, Katie had stopped what she was doing and smiled. Wow, Jessie never fails to make her heart jump a mile by just giving out simple words.

"_Me?" _Katie asked, obviously more than flattered. Janice and Karen exchanged smiles.

"Thinking about you has become my favorite past time, don't you know?" Jessie asked in mock disbelief. She could just imagine Katie's face right now. Katie could look so cute without even trying.

"_With or without clothes?" _Katie teased, realizing too late that her mom and Jessie's mom were actually eavesdropping on her conversation with Jessie. Her face suddenly turned bright red, and now she could feel as if smokes are actually coming out of her ears. She tried her best to avoid looking at the two older women standing not too far away from her. Meanwhile, the moms pretended as if they didn't hear what she just said, because they were as embarrassed as Katie.

"Why do I find THAT endearing, Singer?" Jessie laughed. "Hey I forgot something in the house, can I drop by to get it?" Jessie was lying, of course, she just needs a reason to be able to come back to the beach house and uncover Katie's big plan.

"_And spoil my surprise? No way, Sammler."_

"Since when did you start calling me Sammler?" Jessie whined.

"_Since you started calling me Singer." _Katie rolled her eyes.

"Baby, I got to go. I'm hopping to my car right now. Don't want to piss off the parentals. Dad hates waiting." Jessie closed her car door as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"_I love it when you call me baby." _Katie grinned.

"That's because YOU ARE a baby, _baby." _Jessie teased and laughed.

"_Right, make fun of me, or you'll be staying out of the house longer than you're supposed to." _Katie jokingly warned her.

"It's not like you can resist a day without me, but you can try." Jessie said confidently, making Katie's jaw dropped. Then Jessie grinned when Katie wasn't able to make a smart come back after a rather long pause. "See, Singer? You can't, you love me too much."

"_Ugh! I hate it when you're right. Look, just take your time out. It's not everyday that you get to spend time with Josh. And whatever this surprise is, I promise you'll like it." _Katie assured Jessie.

"I will?"

"_Well, I hope." _Katie sounded really hopeful. She had been spacing off in the last few days, her thoughts mostly drifting to Jessie. Her random thoughts usually put her writing on hold, but she didn't care. She could think about Jessie all day.

"Okay baby, I really have to go. I love you." Jessie started the car.

"_I love you too." _They hung up and Jessie madly dashed to the airport. Rick had stern face after seeing her running late to their direction. Joshua jumped into Jessie's arms.

"Jessie!" Joshua screamed excitedly.

"Hi Josh!" Jessie had the same level of excitement.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked calmly after giving his daughter a hug. He wasn't mad at Jessie, just a little annoyed for making them wait.

"Around. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Jessie replied after hugging Lily.

"That's okay honey, you're here now. You can take Josh wherever Katie promised you'd take him and we can head to the beach house, right Rick?" Lily said, smiling at Jessie.

"You're not coming with me? How come everybody gets to stay at the beach house except me?" Jessie frowned.

"Well, we'd love to honey, but we're not really here for the amusement parks. We promised Katie we'd help her." Lily smiled at her again. Right, try to be patient with the questioning stepdaughter.

"We got to go. Have fun kids, we'll see you later." Rick kissed both Josh and Jessie on their foreheads before bolting away with Lily to avoid Jessie's questions. As they left the airport and hailed a cab to Laguna Beach, Rick couldn't help but notice the weird smile on Lily's face.

"What?" Rick frowned at her.

"Jessie isn't exactly a kid anymore, Rick." Lily turned to smile at him.

"I know, I just..." Rick sighed. "I can't believe my little girl has really grown up. I mean, it seems like yesterday when I still carried her in my arms while trying to make her crying stop in the middle of the night. And now she has Katie to do that for her." Rick smiled at Lily. Lily petted her husband's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Katie loves Jessie more than anything, honey." Lily reassured Rick. She sensed worry in his voice that didn't surface until lately, right after Katie's long phone call to them. She knew exactly what bugs Rick. It was the same worry that she had when Grace decided to marry Tad. But she also knew it was normal.

Rick looked meaningfully at Lily. Rick knew she was right, and he never doubted Katie's feelings for Jessie, ever. And if Jessie's happy, everyone of them will be happy.

Meanwhile, Jessie was driving again, with Josh in the front seat. She kept glancing at her adorable brother who couldn't help but admire the LA scenery.

"Hey Josh, what do you want to eat? I'm starving." Jessie asked her cute little brother.

"But Katie said you're taking me to ride Godzilla!" Joshua protested too soon. Jessie laughed.

"I am, but we're going to eat first, then we'll go ride every ride that you want to ride... Wait, did that make sense?" Jessie chuckled. She felt a little giddy that day. Jessie stopped on a red light and focused her attention to Josh.

"Fine." Joshua answered stubbornly while crossing his arms. Jessie had to chuckle at this gesture from her youngest brother.

When the light turned green, their ear was moving again.

Back at the beach house, it was total chaos. First, there were Karen and Janice. It was a relief to have these two moms help Katie cook the biggest dinner in her life so far. She expected that everybody would be coming later in the afternoon, but Grace and Tad decided to fly in the morning instead, so Katie had to endure the company of both while cooking. The two kept sneaking bites from what was cooking in the kitchen, and that didn't really help Katie. She had to keep slapping both of her friends' hands, but it seems nothing could really stop them, so Katie let it go. Janice and Karen laughed at the way Katie was fidgeting now as if she's trying to catch a deadline. When Lily and Rick arrived a few minutes past noon, Katie was finally able to breathe. Lily proved to be an extra big help in the kitchen and Rick hauled Tad and Grace out. Katie decided that Rick was the greatest dad in the world after doing that. When Katie's brothers Austin and Bailey, along with their wives and kids and their father Bryan finally arrived, they helped make sure that Tad and Grace stays away from the kitchen.

By 3pm, her brother, father, and Jessie's father started rearranging the furniture to create space, which wasn't easy with all her nephews and niece running around. Okay, so maybe Jessie wouldn't be too thrilled with the furniture-moving, but she'll make sure she'll put everything back to normal after tonight.

By 4pm, Eli and Zoe were still not around which worried Katie a lot. She had to call both on their celphones to check. Eli was trapped in a meeting somewhere in Hollywood Hills but promised to be at the beach house on time, while Zoe's phone couldn't be reached, which might mean she's still on the plane.

By 6pm, Eli and Zoe finally arrived almost at the same time. Katie decided it's time to start the bonfire outside just a few feet walk from the beach house. At last, Tad and Grace were really helping. When they were done, Tad and Grace realized they were hungry and walked back to the beach house hand in hand, with Eli following them, shaking his head. Katie stayed behind, and Zoe stood by her, as the both watched the blazing bonfire.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Zoe seriously told Katie. Katie looked up at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Please don't tell me you're in love with me 'coz that would be totally awkward with Jessie being your stepsister and all." Katie joked which earned her a slap on her right arm. "Aww! That hurts, you know." Katie winced in pain.

"You ass, I never thought about you that way. It's like fantasizing about my own sister... Euww gross! I'm stained for the rest of my life!" Zoe pretended to flinch. "No offense Singer, but you're not really my type." Zoe then grinned. They fell into comfortable silence for a while before Zoe spoke again.

"Remember those phone calls that I had with you, when I told you about the arguments I had with Jessie?"

"You mean about all those philandering shit that you do? She hated that." Katie said knowingly.

"She had a point, you know. Even then, I knew she was right to lecture me about what I shouldn't be doing, but I didn't listen to her." Zoe looked at Katie, waiting for her reaction.

"Why didn't you?" Katie asked, not really knowing what Zoe was trying to point out.

"Because for me, the perfect picture of true love was you and Jessie. Jessie was so confused back then and wouldn't admit having those romantic feelings for you, and you loved her and waited for her. It wasn't conventional, but I didn't have a problem with it and I thought what really mattered was the way you feel about each other. Just pure, genuine love. Unconditional, sweet and real. That time, i was so young to even realize what love is, but I felt it between you. I could feel it, just having the two of you around. Then all those bullshit happened, with Jessie's confusion and your damaged ego, and instead of discussing it with each other, you went away with your heart broken, leaving Jessie's heart in the same wounded state. You had to stay away for a really long time, making both your lives miserable. And you endured that for so long, you didn't even do anything. You both fucked up and I was disillusioned. I thought that if what you guys obviously felt wasn't true love at all, then what is? What happened completely distorted my whole perception about romance."

Katie just looked at Zoe in awe. She never realized how much Zoe looked up to them until now, that she felt guilty to have contributed to what Zoe was referring to as a "distorted perception about romance" thing. Zoe noticed the funny look on Katie's face, so she smiled at her.

"You can relax, Singer. I'm not blaming you. I just want you to know that when you guys finally decided to stop acting stupid; thanks to Tad, Grace, me and the rest of the family; you sort of helped em realize that I've been being stupid myself... What I'm trying to say is I'm glad that you didn't give up on each other, and not I'm sure that true love does exist." Zoe smiled at Katie, and Katie almost cried. She had to hug Zoe, then let the tears of joy finally fall.

"Oh Katie, you're such a wuss." Zoe joked, then they pulled apart. "Take care of my sister, okay?"

"Do you really feel the need to ask me that?" Katie asked incredulously, as if Zoe should have known the answer. Of course, Zoe does know the answer, but she had to hear it from Katie. "I will take care of Jessie, Zo, not because you want me to or everybody expects me to. I'll take care of her, because she's amazing, and lovely, and adorable, and... And because I love her."

"Now you're making me cry... I think I'm in love with you now." Zoe joked, then hugged Katie again, and walked back to the house.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Josh had just entered a jewelry story in downtown LA.

"What are we doing here? I want to go home, I want to sleep." Joshua whined while being literally pulled by his sister. Jessie stopped walking and smiled at her brother. Them she went on her knees to level her face with him.

"I'll take you home as soon as we're able to find something for Katie, okay?" Jessie petted Joshua's hair.

"It is her birthday?" Joshua's angst subsided.

"Well, no." Jessie looked at her brother adoringly.

"So, why are you buying something for her?" Joshua frowned.

"Josh, do you like Katie?"

"Yeah, just like I like you. She gave me the best Christmas present ever, and she's really cool. She's very pretty too." Joshua smiled.

"Yeah, she is. And you're gonna help me find something for her, okay?" Jessie messed Joshua's blond hair again.

"Okay!" Joshua replied in excitement. He was eager to help Jessie find something for Katie.

It was dark when Jessie's car stopped in its parking space in her house at Laguna Beach. Just when she and Josh got out of the car, Lily came out of the front door and pulled Josh inside, telling Jessie that Katie was waiting for her at the shore.

Jessie turned around to see Katie, with her hands on her pockets as usual, who was a few feet away, currently standing near the bonfire and facing the ocean. Jessie started walking slowly to Katie's direction. She couldn't help but notice Eli and Zoe sitting side by side on the sand nearby. Eli seemed to be holding something that resembles a guitar, but Jessie couldn't quite make out 'coz the place was dimly lit by the bonfire. Zoe turned her head and smiled upon seeing Jessie. Jessie waved at her and Zoe waved back, and her brother Eli smiled at her. To her surprise, Eli started strumming the guitar when she had gotten nearer. Katie finally turned around and saw her coming to her direction. After playing what seemed to be an introduction of a song, Zoe started singing, which surprised Jessie even more. Zoe has a good singing voice, but she rarely shows it off. Let's just say that Zoe doesn't have the passion for singing as Jessie and Grace had. And Zoe was singing 'You Make Me Feel', the song that played when she had her first dance with Katie at Tad's wedding. It had become one of her favorites, along with 'God Bless The Child'. The two were looking and smiling at her while they played the song, as if serenading her, which was weird. Then when she looked at another direction, she saw Tad, Austin and Bailey preparing something that Jessie couldn't figure out what. And upon turning her eyes back to Katie, she was still looking at her with that charming smile on her face that she loves so much. When Jessie finally reached Katie by the bonfire, she stopped in front of her.

"Hi." Jessie whispered with a smile. She could feel her heart fluttering wildly right now because of Katie. _She looks so amazing tonight._

"Hi." And Katie stood there, just loving Jessie's presence in front of her. _She's becoming more and more beautiful every second. _Zoe continued singing while Eli continued to accompany her voice with his guitar. It looked so romantic, really, with Jessie and Katie just standing there, staring at each other. They stood in silence and their eyes seemed to have a conversation of its own, and as always, they understood each other, without having to utter any word.

"Why do they always do that?" Grace said, rolling her eyes. She, with Rick, Karen, Lily, Katie's parents Janice and Bryan, and her niece and nephews stood watching from the veranda of the beach house. Not so discreet, but they just have to watch this. They didn't fly all across America for a free dinner.

Before either Jessie or Katie could say anything, fireworks came flying up to the sky that stole Jessie's attention. Now she knew what Tad, Austin and Bailey were doing at a distance. Katie asked them to prepare that fireworks display, and it was awesome. Jessie looked agape at the sky. Katie moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist, and they watched the fireworks together for minutes. Jessie covered Katie's arms with hers and leaned back, resting her head on Katie's shoulder. After the fireworks, Jessie untangled herself from Katie, turned around to face her, and thinking that Katie's surprise was over.

They looked and got lost at each other's eyes again. Jessie couldn't help it, she had to kiss Katie right now and she did. Not minding if Eli, Zoe, Tad, or Katie's brothers are watching. She kissed Katie with so much passion, she almost knocked her down the sand. Katie slowed down the kiss and tried to catch some air, smiling at Jessie.

"Jess, there's something I need to ask you."

Jessie looked at Katie's mossy-green eyes. When she dropped by the jewelry store that night, she had planned on how she was going to propose. She was thinking of arranging a trip to Hawaii and ask Katie while they are on a helicopter touring the island. But she realized she couldn't wait anymore. So far, this night seemed to be their most romantic night ever. With Eli and Zoe singing on the background, and the fireworks display by Tad, Austin and Bailey, nothing could be more perfect. This seemed to be the right moment, and Jessie wasn't going to just let it go without making it more perfect for both of them.

"I love you so much, Katie." Jessie said, almost teary-eyed. Katie smiled at her and caressed her cheek with her hand.

"I know, and I love you too, Jess."

Jessie closed her eyes for a while, and then let out a deep breath, while Katie watched her with a smile.

"You're so beautiful..." Katie whispered to Jessie. Jessie opened her eyes, with a smile for Katie.

"Katherine Singer, will you marry me?" Jessie reached for the small, black box on her right pocket and pulled away a little from Katie. She opened the box and picked up the platinum ring. Katie's eyes darted from Jessie to the ring and to Jessie again, and she looked at both in astonishment. And for a moment, she stood there speechless.

"What?" Eli and Zoe said in unison as they stopped strumming and singing.

"What?" It was the same thing that Tad, Austin and Bailey could say as they gawked at Jessie and Katie who were still standing by the bonfire.

"What?!" Grace said too loud as she stood watching with the others in the veranda of the beach house, which didn't escape Jessie's ears. Her head snapped at Grace's direction and was really shocked to find the whole family watching them. But then, she tried not to mind them. She focused her attention back to Katie, who by the way hasn't answered her question.

Everybody was obviously surprised by the major turn of events. For months, Katie had drafted this intricate plan to propose to Jessie, only to have Jessie stealing the moment. It's not like it's bad, actually, it became more romantic 'coz the family realized both girls had actually been thinking about proposing to each other, its just that they didn't expect it coming from Jessie. Well, they knew Jessie would say yes if only she gave Katie the chance to propose, she loves Katie so much, no doubt about that, but they never really thought Jessie would have the guts to actually propose, knowing her personality and all. Meanwhile, Katie looked so perplexed to even work an answer, which was starting to scare Jessie. Man, was she in for the biggest and definitely the best surprise in her life.

It bothered Jessie.

_Am I too fast? Maybe she's not ready. I'm such an idiot! _Jessie mentally blamed herself.

"Katie?" Jessie's voice trembled a bit, the worry was etched in her face. Katie realized she had been too quiet too long. She stared at Jessie's fact, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes Jessie, I will marry you! Oh my God, yes!" Katie finally spoke, rather, screamed in delight. She threw her arms around Jessie, hugging her really tight. The two could hear the noise of what seemed to be an applause and screams of joy from the direction of the beach house. Ah, people can be really nosey.

"Really, you will?" Jessie smiled as they pulled apart. This time, tears were also running down from her eyes.

"Of course Jessie, in a heart beat!" Katie held Jessie's face and kissed her, and pulled away again when they both needed to breathe. And for a while, they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads touching, eyes still on each other. Jessie slipped the ring into Katie's left ring finger.

"It's just that this isn't how I imagined this night would be." Katie said in amusement and chuckled to herself. Jessie pulled away a little to be able to look fully at Katie's face.

"You lost me there." Jessie said in confusion.

"I was going to say..." Katie trailed off. She looked at Jessie's face and she seemed really clueless. All morning, Katie was worrying that Jessie might already have suspected something and that Jessie wouldn't be too surprised with the proposal tonight, but obviously, she was wrong. _Maybe she was MORE DENSE than I am..._

"Forget that, let me just show you." Katie fumbled through her pocket for something. And then she let out a deep breath. "God, this is still hard." Katie whispered, more likely to herself. Katie went down on her knees, and opened a small, red box, and lifted it to Jessie. "This is the reason why I asked our families to come tonight. I was going to ask for your hand. So, let's pretend that you didn't just propose, okay?"

This time, Jessie's jaw dropped, not believing what was actually happening. Tears were threatening to fell from her eyes again, but those were definitely tears of joy.

"Jessie Elizabeth Sammler, I want you to keep my heart forever. Will you marry me?" Katie kneeled, holding the 18-karat diamond ring on her right hand and Jessie's left hand with her left.

Jessie could feel her heart jumping in joy at that moment. This was all too much, to perfect than she had ever imagined, better than proposing in Hawaii, definitely. She was crying again.

"You were going to propose?" Jessie asked, still smiling despite the tears.

"Actually, I AM proposing now." Katie smiled back, she was still on her knees.

"Oh Katie..." Jessie trailed off. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

"So, will you, Jess?" Katie asked anxiously.

"Of course I will Katie!" Katie slipped the diamond ring into Jessie's left ring finger. Jessie looked lovingly at Katie. She lunged herself at her and they both fell on the sand, with her on top of Katie.

"I'm never letting you go again." Jessie said, looking down at Katie.

"And you're not going anywhere either." Katie grinned, as she leaned up to kiss Jessie on the lips.

"Get a room!" Tad shouted good-naturedly from where he stood at a distance. Jessie reluctantly got up and Katie followed her and threw a nasty grin at Tad's direction.

"Gladly! Let's go eat some dinner now so you could get your asses out of Laguna Beach as soon as possible!" Katie joked.

Katie and Jessie walked back to the beach house, their hand intertwined. As they entered the front door, they were met with hugs and kisses from their parents and other members of the family. Jessie and Katie couldn't be happier.

So, the night went on. They had dinner, had a few drinks, drafter the wedding plan, which by the way, Karen, Lily, and Janice were more than eager to do. When finally, everybody got tired, they decided to leave. Katie had reserved and paid rooms for everyone at the Marriott downtown. They said their goodbyes, boarded the cabs, and called it a night.

Meanwhile, Tad and Grace stayed behind as their waited for the last cab to arrive. Tad and Katie took a walk to the bonfire to have a short talk. They both had their eyes n the fire, and after a moment of silence, Tad finally spoke his mind.

"Finally." Tad smiled at looked up at Katie.

"Huh?"

"You and Jessie." He grinned.

"Yeah, me and Jessie... I love the way that it sounds." Katie smiled dreamily.

"Me too." He said in utmost sincerity.

"Tad, thank you." Katie turned serious as she looked at her bestfriend.

"You're welcome, I love fireworks." Tad chuckled.

"Not for the fireworks display. I want to thank you for this. For making me come back. I wouldn't have this chance with Jessie if you didn't ask me to come back."

"Oh, you mean THREATEN you to come back?" Tad joked.

"Yeah, that too." Katie laughed. "You're the best." She hugged Tad, and Tad opened his arms for her.

"Just don't make her cry, okay? 'Coz technically, I'm about to be your brother-in-law, and I wouldn't want to see myself kicking your ass if you hurt Jessie. 'Coz honestly, that's what Grace will make me do if you---"

"Never gonna happen Tad." Katie said, and Tad smiled again. They both stared at the direction of the ocean, with contentment in their hearts.

Meanwhile, at the stairs of the beach house, Grace and Jessie sat side by side, watching Katie and Tad.

"You know, I almost wondered why they didn't end up with each other." Grace joked, and Jessie laughed. The thought of Katie and Tad together was really funny. Grace studied her stepsister's face. For the first time in her life, she looked peaceful and happy.

"So Jess, how many kids are you planning to have?" Grace joked, and Jessie turned her head to look at Grace.

"I don't know. Two, maybe. Katie and I still have to talk about it." Jessie answered casually which surprised Grace.

"Wow, you've given this a lot of thought." Grace said in disbelief. Jessie proposing was one thing, having kids this soon was another.

"Yeah, I have." Jessie smiled, throwing another look at Katie's direction. "I'm really serious about marrying Katie, Grace."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I really want to start a family with her."

"That's great Jess, really. And I'm so happy for you." Grace smiled.

"Thanks, but... You know, I've never really mentioned this kid-thing to Katie yet, so, please don't tell her anything. Besides, I'm still not sure if she wants to have kids."

"Hey, are you kidding yourself? Katie loves kids." Grace smiled at Jessie. Jessie threw a look at Katie's direction again.

"Can you imagine a little version of Katie running around the house? That would be really adorable." Jessie chuckled at the thought.

"Little Katie running around the house? That spells trouble. And since you wanted to have two kids, I assume that there would be a little version of YOU running around the house too. So, I guess that's far from being adorable, that would be total chaos." Grace laughed. Jessie hit her playfully in the arm.

"Thank you... For everything." Jessie said sincerely.

"Can I send you the bill now?" Grace joked again, and she received another hitting from Jessie. "Aww!"

"You deserved that." Jessie laughed.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever hurt Katie again, okay?" Grace looked into Jessie's eyes.

"Never again, I promise." Jessie smiled, and they gave each other a big hug. And Grace was actually crying. "Come on Grace, don't cry, you're making me cry." Jessie smiled.

"I can't believe I agreed that Zoe's going to be your maid of honor! I want to be your maid of honor!" Grace whined, Jessie laughed again.

Their heads turned when they heard the sound of the cab approaching. Grace and Jessie got up from the staircase and walked down. They gave each other one big hug again.

"I swear they were going to kill each other in highschool." Katie said upon seeing Grace and Jessie hug. Tad merely laughed. After saying their goodbyes, the couple finally left, leaving Jessie and Katie finally alone.

Their eyes met again, and just like before, had a conversation of its own. Jessie leaned up and captured Katie's lips with her own, and Katie kissed her back, all too willingly.

"I love you much, Katie Singer." Jessie whispered, and Katie smiled.

"I love you more, Jessie Sammler." Katie held Jessie's hand, and led her back to the beach house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **To those who kept reading, thanks a lot. Let met know what you think after finishing the story, okay? It would mean a lot to me. Thanks! And please don't get tired of waiting for my updates on The Coffee Park. I'm working hard on it!


End file.
